Enigma ie formerly Fate
by mnstonecold
Summary: Its UPADTED! A traitor, a leak, a mole and a legend. Everyone's world will come crashing down. who will be safe?Thanks for r&R. Keep them coming.
1. Fate part one teaser

NCIS

Fate part one

Disclaimer: NCIS is owned by Belisarius Productions and Paramount Television. This is a fan-fiction work. I don not own it.

I tend to write my fics like episode of tv, so the first chapter would be the final scene of the previous episode and the spoiler for the next.

Teaser-Ziva and Gibbs looking shocked at what they see in MTAC.

"Is the video ready?" Jenny asks the MTAC controller.

"Yes, director. It's coming online now."

The video is of a Hammas cell that Mossad has been watching in Pakistan. They sent intelligence to Ziva about it and she and Gibbs are about to see the video for the first time of many.

The picture is snowy and hard to make out. "Great camera work." Gibbs points out.

The picture clears up and three masked men sit around a table with automatic weapons and explosives. They speak Arabic about 'death to america' and all Israelis are evil. But then on off camera says something that peaks their interest. It's not the words he says but the voice saying them.

"We will have outr day of vengeance and out victory is at hand. The motions are set for the greater good of Hammas and the person victories we will stike toward our enemies. Mossad and NCIS."

Gibbs and Ziva slowly get up form their chairs and are in a state of shock. Jenny asks, " What..what is it? Do you recognize someone?"

They says in unison, "Ari!"


	2. Fate part two

Fate

this is set at the begging of the fifth season after Bury your dead without the last scene.

Chapter 2

Black & White teaser-Jen on the phone looking concerned.

Yes, They're back. The b&W teasers. Don't own NCIS. Just a moderately entertaining piece of fiction.

Gibbs, Ziva, Jenny and Abby are in the lab running the voice print from the Hammas video. Abby runs her fingers across the keyboard running the variances in frequencies and modulations. She runs it through the computer voice analyzer and it comes to a 98.437 percent chance of matching.

"It's a match." Gibbs growls, as Jenny and Ziva are shocked.

"Almost. There were discrepancies that the computer couldn't fix. It could be, but it isn't for sure." Abby concludes.

"It's close enough for me." Gibbs says as he storms out.

"I just heard and I had Timothy run the video." Ducky says from the video phone.

"Ducky, what is your opinion.?" the director asks.

"It's seems very much like the Ari Haswari that we knew. His inflections and behavior correlate with that of when he took me Gerald and...Caitlin hostage. If someone is playing us, they are doing a fine job of it."

"Thank you, doctor." Jen adds. She shuts off the phone and says, "Don't about this to anyone. Understood."

"Yes." Ziva adds still looking confused.

"Of course." Abby says.

The director leaves and Ziva goes to leave when Abby stops her.

"Do you think it is Ari?"

"I...don't know." she says shyly. She then leaves and goes to meet Gibbs at a coffee shop.

She exits the coffee shop and sees Gibbs waiting at a nearby table. She goes and joins him.

Gibbs stares at her the entire time. He takes a sip of his coffee and then begins, "So..."

Ziva thinks and then answers, "I don't know..."

"You don't know." he answers still staring in his way of making people uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I...It could be him. Then it may not be. As far I know he is dead. And I-"

"I know, Ziva. I was there."

two years earlier...

"I've killed enough men in my life, Ari. It's going to be sweet just to see you die."

"I'm sorry to spoil your-" as the gunshot from Ziva rings out.

"If it is someone playing a game, it is a very sick game." she says.

"I agree. We have to find out who playing us before the other do."

"I agree. But how?" she asks.

"Contact someone in Mossad you trust. See if they know what is going on. Then we'll know where we stand and who we can trust. This stays between you and me."

"Someone in Mossad I can trust. That will be like-"

"Just do it!" Gibbs says as he stands and walks off.

Ziva is shocked as he asks the impossible since there is no ons in Mossad that she trusts, and no one that trusts her.

------

Gibbs returns to the squad room as McGee is working at his desk and Tony is wasting time reading a magazine. Gibbs walks up to Tony grabs the magazine and slaps him on the back of the head and yells, "Do that again and you'll be looking for a new job1"

McGee gets up and ask, "Uh, Boss. There is the UA marine we have in custody. He is awaiting-"

"You get down to Abby's lab and help her run a voice print test on the Hammas video."

McGee looks confused, since he knows nothing about it.

"Now!" Gibbs growls.

McGee leaves as Tony interjects, "Boss, whats going on?"

"Need to know, DiNozzo. You don't yet."

"Yes he does, Gibbs." Jenny intervenes.

"What?" Tony asks. "Ziva get intell on a Hammas plot or something?"

"No, Tony. Nothing like that." Ziva says coming back from the coffee shop.

"Then what.?"

Jenny goes over to the plasma screen and brings up Ari's picture.

Tony is shocked and says, "It can't be. He's dead isn't he?" as he turns to Gibbs and Ziva.

"Maybe not." Ziva says as her voice crackles unsureness.

"You and Ziva run down all of Ari's known associates and background. I wanna know who is behind this." Gibbs orders.

Gibbs storms off as Tony points out, "Here we go again."

"Again, Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asks.

"Yeah. He was like this the last time."

Tony notices Ziva is unsettled by all of the talk of her step-brother and the unlikelihood of his being alive.

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs to talk." Jenny adds, as she leaves.

--------

In Baja Mexico, Mike Franks sips a beer as he watches his daughter-in-law play with his grandson off in the distance. Camilla is there as well cooking on the outdoor fire pit that Mike built for them. He thumbs through his mail and find his paycheck and another letter with no return address. It peaks his curiosity, because it is addressed to Special Agent [ret Michael Franks.

He opens it up and read it. He is shocked by what it says and who and what it speaks of. He goes out to Camilla and tells her he has to leave for awhile. He gathers something and heads for the nearest airport.

Jenny enters her office and Cynthia tells her she has a call from George. She smile and goes in to take the call. She site down and picks up the phone and says, "Hello, George. How are you?"

"I'm good Jenny. I was calling because intell came up with something you know about."

"The Hammas video?" she asks.

"Yes. We ran our own analysis and it came up with something interesting. It seems that a former Mossad officer and mole for our friends the FBI may still be alive."

"Are you sure? Couldn't his be a trick by one of his former colleagues to cause trouble between the allies."

"We don't think so. Our info from our Mossad contacts say that it is Ari or someone close to him."

"Director David?" she asks.

"We don't think so. He's been under the radar ever since you Mossad leasion officer was cleared by Special Agent Gibbs."

""Well, your aware of Gibbs past with Ari, Aren't you?"

"We are. That's why we want you to keep a tight leash on him so he doesn't interfere with other ops involved in this."

"Understood. I keep it in mind."

"Very good Jenny. Thank you."

She hangs up the phone as she has the monumental task of controlling Gibbs in this new mission.


	3. Fate part three

Fate

Chapter 3

B&W teaser-Agent Michelle Lee looking shocked from the car that just exploded.

The elevator opens and FBI Agents Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks walk into NCIs headquearters with a box of files pertaining to the very case that the team is working on.

"We've got trouble." Ziva chimes in.

"What? The fact that someone may or may not be -" Tony imitates Gibbs as he sees what trouble has seeped through the door.

"Fornell? Sacks!" he says inquiring.

"We were invited by your director, DiNozzo. Didn't you-"

"No they did not, Agent Fornell." Jenny says from atop the stairs with Gibbs by her side.

The director and Gibbs walk down to meet with the FBI. They have a tape which Sacks removes from the box.

"We have a location on-"

"Where that bastard is hiding!" Gibbs interrupts.

"Yeah we have an address-"

"DiNozzo, David, McGee, go with Agent Sacks to this place. Use caution, and be ready for anything." Jenny orders.

The junior agents leave and are in shock that they are working with the FBI on this.

In the government issue car DiNozzo drive with Ziva by his side. McGee and Sacks are in the back as they head to the possible terrorist cell location.

"Why couldn't I drive, Tony?" asks Ziva.

"Because...I'm sure Agent Slacks would want to get there unharmed."

"Thanks, for the assurance DiNozzo." he replies.

"Here we are." says McGee tracing the location on his laptop.

The agents all exit draw their weapons and go to the only entrance to find it open. They are about to rush inside when someone familiar walks out.

"You're too late." says Hollis Mann. She walks out and is carrying a Sig Sauer and has a NCIS badge attached to her belt.

"Colonel... uh ma'am. What are you doing here?" asks Tony.

"Well it looks like Jenny didn't tell you. I've been temporarily reassigned to help with the current case."

"Reassigned?" McGee asks.

"Yes. I was leading the NCIS office in Pearl Harbor. That's until-"

"Jenny reassigned you to here to deal with..." DiNozzo says as he trails off not knowing what Gibb's is going to think of his former lover working with them.

"Wait...who are you?" Sacks inquires about the stranger to him.

"Hollis Mann, NCIS. And you must be with Fornell. FBI huh. Well, it looks like they're standards are getting lax these days."

"Excuse me." Sacks disgustingly replies.

"Your director and our have agree on a joint investigation on this. If anyone has the intention of resurrecting Ari Haswari..." she turns to look at Ziva, "they with be dealt with in the fastest way possible."

"Okay.." as Tony tries to take the lead.

"McGee, Ziva, take the inside looks for trace evidence. Sacks, you and your FBI buddies take the perimeter and look for where they may have gone. Tony you're with me."

He smile and the says, "Are you sure cause if Gibbs knew-" as she slaps him on the back of his head.

"On it, Boss." he replies.

In Abby's lab the evidence come in from the scene. Gibbs is awaiting some glint of light that Ari has returned. The last moment he saw him plays over in his mind.

'"I've killed enough men in my life Ari. It's going to be just as sweet watching you die."'

"Anything yet, Abby." Gibbs asks impatiently.

"No. Not yet. I don't maybe there will be something-"

"I don't wanna here maybe, I wanna here should be, is that clear."

"Yes." she responds shyly.

"Agent Gibbs!" Ducky asks as he is standing in the doorway.

"What Ducky?"

"Can I have a word with you?"

"Keep on it, Abs." he says and exits.

The two men exit as ducky starts, "You know you've become a lot like you where the last time Ari was after you."

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be Duck. He shot Gerald, he put a round through me and he killed Kate. Isn't that enough for a double agent to mess up..."

"I know that, Jethro. But, you talk of the past. What about the present, all you are doing is making everyone misrelated. You have to learn to let go like you did when you-"

"Quit?"

"Retired. You may not want to see it, but there are people who rely on your wisdom and support to get through this."

"You're right Duck. What I need to do is find the bastard that is either Ari or someone pretending to be him. Then everything will be made right."

Gibbs storms off as Ducky has a concerned look. Abby peaks out of her lab and Ducky goes to hug her to comfort her.

Ziva come back with some FBI agents to deliver some evidence. Jenny meets them in the evidence garage.

"Ziva, I need to speak with you? She asks.

"Yes, director."

The two go off in a corner and talk.

"How are you handling this whole situation with-"

"I'm dealing with it." Ziva replies with a little sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure because-"

"i am fine with it, director. There are other concerns like finding out who is doing this and how to catch them.

"Of course." Agent Mann walks over and asks, "anything I should know?

"Confidential, Agent Mann. How is the investigation going?"'

The two walk off leaving Ziva with the feeling of regret and loneliness.

After a long day off being in the field McGee just want to go home. No on line war games, no writing, just rest and relaxation until another day.

He heads to the federal vehicle parking lot to check out a sedan because of the security precautions placed on Gibbs' team.

"Agent McGee!"

He is stopped by the legal department agent Michelle Lee. "You have to sign these papers for the Davidson case."

"Uh, didn't I send them in like three weeks ago. " he replies.

"Yeah, but they where...shall I say lost in the mail."

"Lost in the mail?"

"Well...actually I was in the mail room and spilled coffee on a bunch of mail and kinda ruined-"

"I see. Could you just leave them on my desk. I'm really tired."

"Okay. Uh, by the way how's Jimmy."

"Palmer? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. Never mind. Good Night."

"Good night."

McGee goes to his car when Lee see a paper that needs to be signed immediately. She goes back to catch him when a car in the lot explodes. She falls down as papers go everywhere.

She is shocked as McGee was going that very direction.


	4. Fate part four

Chapter Four

Teaser-The freeze frame of Ari from four years ago in autopsy.

Michelle Lee is knocked down by the explosion and fears the worst. Her knees are skinned and stockings torn, she rises and runs out and yells, "McGee!"

Someone behind her startles her. "Hey, Lee. It's okay I'm okay."

"Where did you go. I thought..."

"No! I had to fill out a request to take a car. I wasn't near there."

The two agents look at the car as McGee adds, "Gibbs is going to kill me. That was his favorite car."

--

The sounds of fire engines honking their horns sound throughout the NCIS parking lot, as the team is on scene. One sprays down the burned out sedan, as other firemen clears the debris from other cars as cadets help other agents search for clues.

"You didn't see anything." DiNozzo asks the attendant.

"No, sir. Nothing." the parking lot attendant replies. He is so nervous because of what happened that he's about to cry.

"Okay we'll need all video surveillance sent to the lab and the director."

"Yes, sir." the attendant replies.

"Don't worry." as Tony motions to Gibbs. "He'll get over it...in a couple years."

--

McGee and Lee are surrounded by Gibbs and Cynthia who is awaiting the director.

"This isn't some random act. Is boss?" McGee asks.

"No it isn't." he replies.

Ziva walks up and informs, "None of the guards saw anyone or anything suspicious in the area. Tony is getting the surveillance tapes to try to find something."

"Agent Gibbs." as Jenny walks up with two NCIS agents near her protecting her.

"Yes Director." McGee and Gibbs say in unison. Gibbs then gives him a stern look to not do that again.

"Do we have anything yet." she inquires.

"We're working on it." Gibbs says annoyed.

"Until we have something, I'm ordering protection for you and your team."

"Not necessary. We can handle it."

"It's not a request it's an-"

"We don't need it, Director. We can handle it."

"Very well. I'll be awaiting a report when you've finished."

Cynthia follows her as Jenny says, "I want to see Gibbs as soon as he is back in."

"Yes, director." she replies.

--

An hour later, Gibbs reports to the director. He is uneasy as to the nature of the explosion and how someone blew up a car in the Navy yard.

He enters her office as she looks up and takes off her glasses. "Do we have anything yet?"

"It looks like an IED. A cell phone was the trigger. It could have been set to go off or someone called it to send us a message. Abby should be able to trace it."

"Any evidence pointing to Hammas or...someone else wanting revenge?"

"No. Not yet. Ziva is looking into her contacts in Mossad, to see if there's a link."

"So there is no evidence pointing to any Hammas terrorist living or otherwise."

Gibbs stares at her and then reluctantly says, "No."

"Very well. Your team is free to go home. But if anything suspicious turns up we will find out who is doing this and we will take them down. I am also ordering that they be escorted home so that no one else tries to do-"

"Not necessary. We can handle that to director."

"Jethro, some blew up a car that could have very well held one of my agents or even one of your team. You're just going to dismiss that."

"No. We wait."

"Wait. For what?" she replies. But then she realizes what he means. "You are not using them as bait to try to lure out whoever is doing this."

"Yes, Ma'am." he says as he goes to leave.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I know you want more but it just isn't who you think is doing this."

"I know. But I will find the bastard who is responsible."

He leaves and Jenny becomes worried as if something isn't right with Gibbs and his team.

McGee enters Abby's lab and looks around, but she doesn't seem to be there.

"Abby?"

"McGee! I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried when I heard about he explosion." she gleefully exclaims as she runs out of her office.

She hugs him and he says, "Abby. Uh, can't breathe."

"Oh. Sorry. Whats brings you down."

"Gibbs wants to know more about the bomb. Was there any trace of a signature or anything pointing to Hammas?" he asks looking at the evidence on the table and the computer crunching numbers.

"No. But there was a similar device made by a homegrown terrorist cell trying to stop recruiters from entering high school in Oklahoma." as Abby goes and types on her keyboard.

An image a group with a skull and gun pointed toward a recruiter is shown.

"Was it them?" McGee asks.

"No they where busted by the ATF over a year ago. But why would you ask would a bomb with their signature appear in Washington, on the navy yard?"

"Yeah." he asks.

"I don't know."

"We could ask the ATF?" McGee inquires.

"Not going to happen probie. They turned the case file over to the CIA three months ago." Tony says as he walks in with a case file.

"Abby. Could you load this?" as he hands he a zip drive.

An image appears on the plasma television of a suspect.

"Marshall Knox. Former Marine and leader of the cell the ATF took down last year. He was incarcerated for nine months until he disappeared from a super max in Texas. No one has heard from him since."

"You're saying he did it?" Abby asks.

"Well, he has disappeared. Either he or someone he works for or someone that works for him blew up the bosses car and led us here." Tony interjects.

"How can you be sure it's him?" McGee asks.

"Well, probie. NCIS agent Cassie Yates received a traffic camera still from DC, showing Knox here in town. We need to go to Norfolk and get that information, without going through official channels, as per Gibbs orders."

"We?"

"When I says we I mean you. I have other plans tonight."

"You have plans? What's her name?"

"Jessica. She a fourth year med student at Georgetown. I think dinner and a movie."

"Uh, Tony, doesn't Gibbs-"

"Thanks, probie I owe you one."

"Wait what if..." as McGee sighs as tony leaves.

"The old DiNozzo is back." Abby chimes in.

"That's what I was afraid of."

--

McGee makes his way to Norfolk to meet Cassie and get the files, when he notices he's being followed. He speeds up but he car following does as well. He tries his cell phone but there's no service in this part of the county.

The car speeds up and bumps him. McGee tries to text and drive but the other car is joined by a truck and they both bump him. He drops his phone and looses controls and runs off the road. He has a bump on the head and goes for his gun but his car is surrounded by masked men and one breaks out the passenger window and tasers him.

McGee awakens and his is in a crude looking hospital room. There is an IV hooked up to his arm. He can see two men who look to be middle eastern looking through his wallet and looking at his badge and ID. Then he hears a voice in the corner saying he's awake.

He looks over and sees a man in a surgical gown and mask. At first he's oblivious but then he recognizes the eyes. He remembers the still of Ari from autopsy four years ago. He tries to scream but he's put under anesthesia again.


	5. Fate part five

Fate

chapter five

Thanks for the reviews keep them coming, as I have time to update right now. I'll try to put as many chapters up as I can soon. Keep reading.

No teaser-

The door to autopsy opens as Jimmy Palmer walks in with a package. He sees that Dr, Mallard is already working on a report at his desk.

"Good morning, doctor." the brash young intern greets.

"Good Morning, Mr. Palmer. You're late." Duck replies.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry but the front desk had a package for autopsy and since I was there I took the responsibility of picking it up."

"You did. Well you know punctuality is important in any line of work." Ducky relies.

"Yes, doctor."

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know. Did you order something?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Well what is the return address?" Ducky asks, as he goes for some gloves.

"That's strange. No name, but the address looks like the one for the Norfolk NCIS office."

Ducky gets up from his desk and goes over and takes it and looks, "No, this address is one block away. You must always know what direction is what."

He hands the box back as Palmer begins to opens it after putting on gloves as well.

"This reminds me of the first time I came to Washington. I was so confused by the NE and SW directions of the streets I almost gave up. But of course I made my way with the help of an up and coming NCIS agent."

"Agent Gibbs?"

"No, Director Shepherd. She led me right to the navy yard and that is where I began-"

"Uh, Doctor." Palmer interrupts.

"Yes."

Jimmy shows the content of the box. It appears to be a piece of human flesh.

"Oh, my."

Ducky goes over to retrieve a scalpel to use on the newest meat puzzle.

"A piece for Abby, Mr. Palmer."

"Let's hope this isn't another meat puzzle, Doctor. Two is enough for a lifetime."

"Yes Mr. Palmer let's hope."

--

Jimmy put the sample in a vial and heads up to Abby's lab. He walks in and Abby is on her phone. She hangs up an slams the phone down.

"Trouble?"

"Yes."

"I could come back?"

"No! It's not you. It's...McGee. He was supposed to help me install some new software this morning but he isn't answering his phone."

"I'm sure he's just running late. Kinda like I was. You Punctuality-"

"What do you want, Jimmy?" she asks impatiently.

"A sample?" as her shows her the vial.

"Good." she puts on gloves takes it out and into another vial and puts the sample in the DNA analyzer.

She turns around and sees Jimmy still standing there. "Well?'

"Well, what?"

"Anything else?"

"Uh, no. I just wanted to talk. It's a little slow in autopsy."

"Oh, well what do you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

He is cut off as the analyzer beeps with a result.

"You baby is speaking." he says with a smile which turns to a frown when she glares at him.

"Only I say that's their my babies."

"Isn't it odd for a sample to be so quick?"

"Yeah. It would only be that quick unless it was in our database."

The ID pops up. Both the scientists are shocked to who the flesh belongs to.

The computer analyzes and matches the smaple and the NCIS database photos pops up.

Special Agent Timothy McGee.

Jimmy can see that Abby is in shock, so he runs out and up the stairs to the squad room. He nearly runs over some office personnel to tell Gibb's team.

"I'm just saying Tony, musicals are a more invigorating experience than the bam slam action movies you watch." Ziva adds.

"Well, you'll never see Bruce Willis of Harrison Ford breaking off into song when fight the bad guys. Hey that's-"

"Don't even think it DiNozzo." Gibbs breaks in the conversation.

"Already forgot it Boss."

Palmer runs up and yells, "You guys! Abby's lab. NOW!"

They all look at him when Gibbs gets up and follows as the others follow. He explains to the how the piece of flesh came to them and then they walk in and see the image.

"He's got him. Dammit! He's got him!"

"Find out where McGee was when he was taken. Search his apartment, run down his calls-"

"Uh, boss. I know where he was. He went to Norfolk last night."

"What?"

"I switched with him, because...I had a thing."

"You better have a damn good excuse DiNozzo of so help me I'll."

Ducky who was informed by Abby and Jenny run in.

"Oh, My God." she says.

"Where gotta find him. Put agents on the road all the way to Norfolk. Get anyone you need to help." Gibbs orders to Ziva.

"On it." She runs out.

"He'll be okay won't he?" Abby asks with trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes he will." he assures her as he kisses her on the cheek.

He glares at DiNozzo as he walks out, and Jenny seems to be concerned for everyone.

--

The team excluding DiNozzo, search for McGee. After a couple hour they find his government issue car. They find taser wire endpoints. They send it and the other evidence to Abby. Tony tries to go talk to her but she won't.

Gibbs gets a call from Cassie Yates. They found McGee!

"Where is he?" Gibbs yells at Cassie as he storms into Bethesda, with Ducky, Jimmy, and Ziva following.

"They took him to surgery. They're going to see if they repair the damage."

"How bad is it?" Ziva asks.

"It's not bad, but not good either. The doctors told me there might be nerve damage."

They go into the waiting room and after a couple hours the surgeon comes out and says, "It looks like he'll be fine. We wear not able to graft a new piece but we did use some artificial grafts to repair the damage."

"What about nerve damage?" Cassie asks.

"It's too soon to tell. We'll know more after he recovers."

Abby arrives asks to see him. She and Jimmy and Ducky go.

Jenny arrives with Tony. Gibbs goes over and takes DiNozzo into an empty room.

"What where you thinking?" Gibbs asks intently.

"I wasn't thinking this would happen! I-"

"You what? Why did you switch with McGee?" He yells. He gets right into Tony's face and asks, "You better have a damn good reason for what you did?"

"I don't have a good reason. I was on a date. I don't see how this would be different if I was..."

He stops, and then asks, "I was bait wasn't I?"

Gibbs backs off and says, "You'll never do that again I promise you."

"What? Screw up or be a pawn in your need for revenge against Ari."

Gibbs pushes over a table and storms out. Jenny enters and looks at him with a look of disappointment and anger.

--

The next day Tony arrive at 0600. He thinks he will be early, but he is wrong. Gibbs and Ziva are already at work. Cynthia, the director's assistant is waiting for him. Ziva looks up for a moment but then return her attention to her computer. Gibbs doesn't even acknowledge he is there.

Tony is nervous as he enters the office. He has a ll kinds of scenarios running through his mind. He takes a deep breath and says, "You wanted to see me director."

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo. Have a seat."

He takes a seat as Cynthia closes the door.

"So, here it comes." He jokes.

Jenny's disposition does not change as she replies, "This is no time for jokes Agent DiNozzo."

He nods agreeing.

"Agent McGee will be out of action for anywhere from two to four months. He will recover physically, but mentally is another matter."

"What about Gibbs?" Tony asks.

"What about him?" she replies.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to work under him any longer."

"I agree. I've already told the NCIS lead agent in the MED that you'll be arriving in 72 hours."

Tony thinks a second and says, "The MED. I'm being reassigned."

"Yes. After this, I'm not sure we can trust you anymore."

"But it was-" he pauses. "It was a mistake."

"One that nearly killed an agent. One of my agents. I thought you have come a long way Tony, but maybe I was wrong."

"I see. I guess I'll be packing then."

"You will report to Special Agent Stan Burley when you arrive in Greece." she adds.

"Is that all." he asks.

"Yes. Dismissed."

--

Tony goes to the squad room one last time to clear out his desk. Ducky comes by to talk with Gibbs but he leaves. Ziva goes over to says something but Gibbs gives her a stare from the balcony.

"Good luck Tony." Ducky says as he shakes his hand.

"You too." he adds. He then turns to Ziva and they share acknowledging glances. Then he looks at Gibbs who turns away and walks off.

Tony enters the elevator and on wraps the note Ducky handed him.

Later on Tony joins Duck, Jimmy and Ziva at a restaurant for a send off. Some one is watching though. A camera shutter clicks as the photographer is revealed as ...Ari?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Previously onteaser two

Previously on NCIS

This chapter is a filler to the next chapter which will be several months later.

In the squad room Ziva makes a phone call, during the case. She awaits the callee to answer. He does, "Special Agent AFLOAT DiNozzo."

"Hi, Tony. It's Ziva."

"Ziva, how are you? It's been almost a month since I've been there. What going on?"

Gibbs and Jenny walk in the squad room and she says, "I'll have to call you back."

"Wait, Ziva-"

Two months later...

Tony is in Greece working with his new boss Stan Burley when he passes by a young brunette women. He doesn't see her but she see him. She recognizes him because she is Jeanne Benoit.

Six weeks later...

Ziva is on a street at night in Washington. She is near the bar that the team excluding Gibbs hangs out. Lee, Jimmy, Ducky, Abby and McGee are there. Agent Sacks and Agent Courtney Krieger of the FBI.

She calls Tony and gets an answer, "Hi. Sorry if it's early."

"No. It okay I was going to get up in three hours anyway. I just went to bed five minutes ago but that's okay." he replies.

"Uh how are things?"

"Same as normal. Got from ship to ship investigating illegal gambling rings and sailors who get into trouble on liberty but that's all. How about you?"

"Everything seems the same here. Gibbs is still...well himself. Jenny seems to have given your time away some thought. She seems convinced to bring you back."

"Yeah. Maybe I don't want to come back."

"You're still mad at Gibbs. Come on Tony. He would have done the same if you-"

"It's not him. It's you."

She is shocked, "What? Why me?"

"I don't know if we could start over where we where."

"Where we where. We wear not anywhere. We are friends. We haven't been much more than that. Are you saying you want more?"

"I don't know. But we'll never know now. Will we."

Two weeks later...

Ziva writes a letter and address it to NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and send it to his ship in the MED. He won't get the letter until much later, which will complicate things when he does.

Jenny seems to have forgiven him. Gibbs and Abby have not. McGee doesn't hold it against him but does want the one he owes him back.

Gibbs runs the Hammas video over and over, as Jenny runs the video that Ducky took of Le Grenouille.

Chapter seven

teaser-Mike Franks holding a letter which shocks him.

Mike Franks come out to great his fiancée Camilla as she has this weeks mail. He looks over the the items when he finds another letter addressed to NCIS Special Agent, and his address. He takes that one and a copy of the first since Camp Pendleton never sent the first to NCIS HQ. He goes to the international airport and buys a one way ticket to DC.


	7. Downfall part one

Part two

Downfall

chapter 7

The elevator door opens as Ziva David walks into the squad room and goes to her desk. She notices that McGee is there already. It isn't unusual, but he seems to be wearing the same clothes he had on last night at the bar.

"McGee!" she yells, as he awakens from his slumber.

"On it, boss." he instinctively replies until he notices that Ziva is the one who awaken him.

"Oh. Good morning, Ziva."

"Good morning McGee. Did you go home last night?" she inquires.

"Uh..."

"No he didn't." as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks in with his coffee and typical discernment.

She looks confused and ask, "Why did he-"

"Because, we got a tip on the frog." he replies slightly smiling.

"Oh. I must have missed a phone call saying I needed to report-"

"You didn't get one, Ziva." Gibbs answers.

"I see. Well I could have-"

"No, you couldn't."

Ziva goes to sit down and then she asks, "Why?"

Gibbs give her his usual stare and says, "Because you weren't needed."

"Well I could ask the director?"

"You could but you would get the same answer, Ziva. We didn't need you." as the director of NCIS walks down the stairs, dressed to go some where.

"Ready Jethro?" she ask the lead agent.

"Yes, director."

The two leave as Ziva slinks her way over to McGee's desk. The go to the elevator and enter to leave.

"What was that all about, McGee?"

"Apparently the CIA has found a lead on Le Grenouille. The director and Gibbs are going to meet with them right now to see if it is legit."

"Do you think it is?"

"That's why Gibbs called me in. I ran every trace of the e-mail that the CIA received about him and found nothing suspicious." McGee adds.

"Oh, why didn't you say so." Ziva inquires.

"Because you were to busy asking why you weren't called in to help."

Ziva gives McGee a look that she will do something painful if she doesn't get an answer.

#

Gibbs enters the directors office where he notices the CIA leason Tobias Fornell.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gibbs. It's nice to see you too." He answers as they all sit at the conference table.

"You're doing the CIA's dirty work again?" he asks.

"Yeah. They wanted someone who knew how to keep you at bay while they look for their missing arms dealer."

"So they have no clue where Le Grenouille is?" Jenny asks.

"Well it seems that their undercover operative quit sending reports almost three weeks ago. They are having trouble finding where he of the frog have gone."

"So what does the CIA want us to do? Wait for someone to contact us so they can keep tabs on their arms dealer?" Jenny asks as she is disgusted with the way that the conversation is going.

"No." Fornell adds. "They want you to back off so they can control their own investigation."

"Which means they don't want us interfering with their op." Gibbs says.

"Just like you did when you all went to Canada."

Gibbs and Jenny give each other inquisitive looks.

"How did they know. Well-"

"It was Cort. Wasn't it." Jenny concludes.

"Yes. He convinced the power up that NCIS was about to interfere with the hand in the illegal arms market. Now they want you to back off so they can back on schedule."

"Is that all?" Gibbs asks.

"No. They will also be keeping close tabs on you, to make sure you don't do anything to jeopardize the mission."

"Well. It's nice to know that we will be watched, even if we don't interfere. Thank you Special Agent Fornell. That will be all."

Gibbs and Fornell leave and enter the elevator. Fornell hits the stop switch and begins.

"That was just a formality."

"I'm sure it was Tobias. What are you really doing here?"

"We received this letter from Camp Pendleton four months ago. Fornell show Gibbs the first letter sent to Mexico, addressed to NCIS Special Agent.

"Notice the address."

"Yeah. Where's Franks?"

Fornell hits the stop switch and the elevator move again and goes to the ground floor. The doors open and the retired special agent greet the two senior agents.

"Hello, probie."

"Mike. What's this about?" Gibbs asks.

"This." as he shows the second letter. "It's addressed to you and your team."

"It says for you to go to an address in Newport News."

Gibbs looks at the address and remembers that it was the building that Ari convinced him to raid and where Kate was killed.

"You know it probie?" Franks asks.

"Yeah I know it. When?"

"Right now. And Gibbs I don't need you to watch your back."

"Yeah, I know. That's why me and Mike are going. Alone."

They leave and Fornell is left with another case that NCIS seems to be linked to.

#

The Dodge Intrepid drive down the alley to the ladder leading to the rooftop. Gibbs and Franks get out and look around. Gibbs picks up a pipe and hit a rain gutter to see if the y have any company. There is no response. He looks over to the rooftop where Ari fired from four years ago. He can't see anything yet.

"So this is where that one female agent was killed?"

"Yeah." Gibbs responds remembering every second as they walk up there stairs. He remembers hiding behind a police car while firing at the terrorists. They exit to the rooftop and look around. He recalls the firefight and subsequent near fall for Kate only to be sniped down by Ari.

He looks around and finds a tape recorder lying on the ground of the roof. He picks it up and presses play.

'Special Agent Gibbs. I knew you would follow my instructions. Even after my first attempt almost failed due to misinformation. You and Special Agent Franks living in Mexico for all time. It wouldn't have lasted. I justed wanted you to know that you will not see the end of what I have in store for you, NCIS, Mossad, my father or Ziva. But I want you to inform you the Special Agent DiNozzo won't see the end of this either. You where a challenging adversary to say the least. But now all I have to say is Shalom.'

Gibbs looks at Franks when a shot rings out. It goes to Gibbs' left and hits Franks in the left arm grazing him. He fall to the ground as Gibbs unholsters his Sig and fire blindly.

After a few shot Gibbs looks over and doesn't see anyone or anything. He goes over to Franks, and says, "It's not like Ari to miss."

"Maybe he wants to send a message to you? You know to throw you off track."

"Or. Maybe it wasn't him."

"Probie." Franks growls as he is uneasy with the suggestion.

#

"How long are we going to have to wait?" McGee asks Ziva. They are watching a meeting spot that the CIA set up for the director. But she sent Hollis and the junior agents along to protect her.

Inside, Hollis demands to see the man in charge. He enters the room and she recognizes him from the rushed briefing she received from the director.

"Trent Cort."

He look confused and asks, "And you are?"

"Special Agent Hollis Mann. Director Shepard sent me in her absence. We want to know more about this 'backing off' we're supposed to do."

"We thought you might. We don't want your director mucking up our current deal."

"What deal might that be?" Hollis asks.

"Ah, very clever Agent Mann, was it? This is need to know."

"And my director needs to know."

"Very well! We have a deal for my employer-"\

"The CIA."

"Le Grenouille." he grumbles. "We need to make sure a NCIS Special Agent assigned to the MED doesn't interfere."

"Well. I'm not privy to the locations of all 370 Special Agents posted around the world. Perhaps you could be-"

"DiNozzo! That's who. Le Grenouille doesn't want the man who broke his daughters heart to interfere with his plans in this deal. He says it is a once-in a lifetime deal. He is even talking of retirement. I'm sure that pleases you director." as Cort goes over and seizes the microphone to the earwig the Hollis is wearing.

"Did you get that?" he asks.

Jenny sits in MTAC watching the video feed form the car with McGee and Ziva. She has her answer and is angry.

"Contact the field office in Bahrain. I need to speak to Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes director."


	8. Downfall part 2

Downfall 8

As Special Agent Stan Burley awaits the director on his feed from MTAC, he is nervous. He has never spoken with her face to face so to speak. The picture comes up and he seems ready.

"Director Shepard."

"Special Agent Burley, I need to speak to Special Agent DiNozzo ASAP. "

"Uh, yes ma'am. He is out in the field investigating a possible prostitution ring that several sailors may have been patrons. As soon as he gets back-"

"I need hi now Stan. This is an urgent matter."

"Yes Director. I will go myself to recall him."

#

Meanwhile, Tony arrives in a bar in a coalition town near Tunis. He looks in and see a couple of people there. He also notices a person with a motorcycle helmet sitting in the corner reading a paper. He remembers a few minutes ago when a motorcycle just like the one outside nearly hit him.

He walks up to the barkeep and asks, "Has anyone left a message for me."

"About the business you spoke off a week ago."

"Yes." Tony asks.

"No. But a man wants to speak with you."

"Who?" the agent asks.

"That man." the barkeeper points as he hurries to the back. DiNozzo walks over and looks as that man continues to read the newspaper which is in Arabic.

"You have something for me?" he asks.

"Special Agent DiNozzo. Now what brings you to this part of the world?" the patron asks.

The man lowers the paper and the agent is shocked as to who it is.

"Ari? I thought you where dead."

"I am. I am to those who need to think I am dead. Now we should discuss our business elsewhere."

"Uh sorry but I don't go anywhere with terrorists."

"Whoever said I am a terrorist?"

"Gibbs. He'll-"

"He would probably slap you on the back of the head for saying sorry. You know he says-"

"It's a sign of weakness. Yeah I know. But still I'm not coming with you. I contacting my boss to bring you in."

The other men in the bar surround him and hold him as Ari gets up from his chair. He fold his paper and grabs his helmet.

"Now Special Agent DiNozzo, it would be nice if you would come quietly."

Tony agrees as he is outnumbered.

#

Stan Burley informs the director and searches the bar for clues as to where Tony went. He gets the surveillance footage from the back and sends it to Abby.

They put Tony in a van and cover his head with a black hood so he doesn't know where they are going. They drive for what seems like hour until the come to their destination. They take him out and begin to beat him down until he is on the ground. The men drag him inside and remove all of his belongings. His flack vest. His ID and badge, cell phone, his Sig Sauer, ammo clips and cuffs. His wallet is next as them men riffle through it Ari arrives and shout at them for being greedy. They return all of the items to a table in the middle of the room. They bound his hands behind him and his feet to the legs of the chair.

Ari pulls off the hood and asks, "Well. Here we are Special Agent DiNozzo. Now would you explain to me what you are doing here?"

#

On the rooftop in Newport News, Mike is tending to his wound. Gibbs has his kit and is searching the area for a rifle slug that hit the door when it deflected off of Franks' shoulder and flew into the door going downstairs. He finds th holes he and DiNozzo left 4 years ago and then finds it. He bags and tags it and takes off his gloves and closes his kit.

"Find it."

"Yeah, boss. I found it. You okay?"

"I'll be fine probie. What are those other bullet holes?"

"They're from 4 years ago. Ready?"

"Yeah. Just one thing, what you director going to say?"

"She won't find out."

"I knew you'd say that."

#

Gibbs and Franks arrive as McGee and Abby are waiting. He hands off the evidence and she goes to her lab to run it. He goes to sit at his desk as Hollis walks down from above.

"Uh, boss the director wants to see you ASAP." McGee informs.

Gibbs gets up and walks toward the elevator. Hollis walks over and says, "Is he avoiding me is there something wrong with the stairs."

McGee gives a puzzled but agreeing look.

#

Abby is running the bullets from the rooftop when Gibbs walks in.

"Gibbs I just began. You can't be here, I don't have any results..." as her computer comes up with a match.

"Oh. Maybe you did." as sher reads the result and is shocked.

Franks walks in as the result prints out.

"What is it Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"The shell it's..." as she trails off.

Franks grabs the printout and informs, "Lapua. Three-"

"308. Boat-tail, Moly coated full metal jacket."

"Yeah how did you-" he responds.

"It's the same as the one that killed Kate." Gibbs recalls.

"Probie. The lines are getting blurred here."

"Is it him? Is it Ari?" Abby asks.

"I don't know Abbs. But I will find out."

Gibbs walks out and is followed by Franks. They enter the elevator and head to autopsy.

#

They walk in and see that Ducky and palmer are working on a body.

"Ducky? I thought we didn't have anyone down here?"

"Well, Jethro. We didn't until last night when the CIA drops off this man here. You might recognize him."

Gibbs recalls the face as a friends of Jenny's. The same one who told her to back off from tracking down the Frog four months ago.

"How?"

"Nine mill slug to the forehead. That was obvious. But I found ventricle hemorrhaging in the eyes so I am checking to see if he was strangles first."

"Strangled then shot. Who would do that.?"

"Uh Doctor." Palmer says as removes a tip from what looks like a knife.

"Stabbed. Someone really wanted this guy dead." Franks observes.

The doors open and they look as FBI Senior Special Agent Tobias Fornell walks in.

"That's what they wanted."

"Who? The CIA."

"No. No, Gibbs. The CIA wasn't responsible for this. But you're getting close. Look at the strangulation marks. There is only one agency that teaches that."

Gibbs looks and realizes who it might be. "Mossad!"

"That is what our conclusion is too."

"As in the CIA.?" Gibbs ask.

"No, I'm here on FBI jurisdiction today."

"Why?" Franks asks.

"You director has summoned me and you as well."


	9. Downfall part 3

Downfall

chapter nine

After the beating has failed, Ari's men wrap a electrical wire around Tony's head and chest. They plug in the machine it's attached to and turn it on. Voltage pulses through out the agent's body. They stop it as Ari asks, "Why are you here?"

"Why? Because I pissed off Gibbs. That's why. I was sent to the MED for a punishment. So there you have it."

"There's more to that isn't there Agent DiNozzo. Who have you been in contact with?"

"Who? No one."

"Yes. There is someone that you have been in contact with from your old team. I checked your records aboard your ship. You have received no less than two telephone calls from Washington. One was from a pay phone. The other is a restricted number meaning it is used by the government. Who have you been in contact with?'

"You know something Ari. I don't think you where this rough with Kate."

"You're right, Agent DiNozzo. But Caitlin was much more cooperative."

"Until you killed her." he recalls.

"Did I kill Caitlin? Or is that what you've been told?"

"I was standing right next to her when she was shot."

"Where you?"

"Oh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to convince me that you didn't kill anyone. And by torturing me, you think I'll break."

"I don't think you'll break. You have proven that already." as the guards untie him at gunpoint.

"So, are we done here." as he stands but just barley.

"Yes. But there is someone that will break." the guards lead him out as Ari doesn't answer.

He pulls out a file and a picture to it. He looks at it and smiles.

#

Gibbs, Franks and Fornell go to enter the elevator by autopsy when Fornell asks, "I need to speak to Gibbs. Alone."

"I'll take the stairs. Be careful probie."

The doors close as Fornell asks, "Probie?" Gibbs smiles at the term his former boss gave him and Gibb's uses himself.

Franks walks up to the squad room where he is met by Hollis.

"Where's Gibbs'?" she asks sternly.

"Have you tried the head?" he jokes.

"Yes. Twice."

"Then I don't know."

She turns around and asks McGee, "Has Agent Fornell arrives yet?"

"Uh, was he supposed to, ma'am?"

"Yes. And he's late."

"Unusual for him, but then he does come unannounced so often." McGee informs.

"When he or Gibbs arrive, have them escorted to the director right away."

"Yes ma'am."

Hollis leaves as Ziva goes over to McGee and asks, "We need to find him."

"Who Gibbs?"

"No, Tony. I have a feeling he's in trouble."

"Well, if Gibbs finds out-"

"What he'll keel haul us. I don't care. Find him."

"I don't even know where he is stationed." McGee says.

"NCIS Rota, Spain. Or the USS Ronald Reagan." she says.

"Okay searching. He's been both places, but he's not assigned to either." McGee says as he types on his keyboard.

"Good. Keep looking." Ziva orders."

they're interrupted by the elevator opening and Fornell and Gibbs walk out. Hollis arrives to escort them and Franks to Jenny's office.

#

The two agents and former one stand to await the wrath of the director. Hollis leaves and closes the door. She waits in the room where Cynthia busily works and tries not to hear what is to happen.

"First of all Mr. Franks, I advise you to return to Mexico before I have you charged with interfering in a federal investigation."

'That's all you've got to say. Maybe Gibb's hasn't rubbed off on you like I thought."

He storms out as the others wait for their judgment.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I am ordering you to stop looking for Ari. He's dead. Why can't you accept that?"

"Maybe because you can't accept that the frog didn't kill your father."

"My dealing with Le Grenouille doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"Maybe it does Director. Why do you think the CIA can't find him?"

"I doubt that his dealings with the CIA have anything to do with me, Agent Fornell. I want you to give them a message."

"Sorry, director, but I no longer work as a liaison to the CIA so you'll have to tell them to shove it yourself."

She seems relieved but also uneasy that the CIA doesn't want Fornell to involve NCIS with their arms dealer.

"Jen, what if I refuse to stop looking for Ari? Then what?" Gibbs asks.

"You won't like it." she sternly informs.

"You know, I think you won't like. it."

"Why?"

"Director, I hear by off my resignation, effective immediately." Gibbs says as he hands only his badge to her.

"Jethro, don't do this."

"I'm following my gut Jen. I hope you follow yours."

Gibbs walks out as Fornell questions, "Do this obsession with Le Grenouille have to do with the job or does it involve you father?"

"It's my business and no one else's, Agent Fornell. Now if you're done I have a missing agent to find."

Hollis comes in and escorts him out. "You're doing here dirty work aren't you Agent Mann. I'd be careful before you get to deep in to the mess."

"I'll take my chances, Agent Fornell."

#

Abby is in her lab with the photos of Gibbs back up on all of the monitors.

"Not again, Gibbs. You can't keep doing this."

McGee walks in with a Caf-po and asks, "Abby, who you talking to?"

"No one, Timmy. Why? Why would he leave again. First Tony and now Gibbs."

"I guess he didn't...I don't know Abby."

She goes to hug him and wonder what will become of her mentor.

#

Ziva runs records from NCIS travels in the MED when she finds one for Tony. She found out where he was two days ago.

#

Franks arrives at the baggage claim at Reagan International when he spots his former junior agent. He walks around people and meets him.

"Probie, where are you going?"

"Mike, what did you always says about obvious questions?"

"Don't ask if you know, if you know you shouldn't asks because it'll be nothing but trouble."

"That's right." Gibbs says as Mike sees the destination as Madrid.

"DiNozzo?" he asks.

"No. But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Ducky then walks up and hands a file to Gibbs, "Here it is Jethro. Everything should be in there."

"Thanks, Duck. I be back when this is finished."

The file has a CIA logo on it and classified seal on it.

"If you need my help probie-"

"You'll be a phone call away."

Franks leaves as does Ducky, when Jethro boards the plane heading for Madrid Spain.

#

In an ocean town of Greece Jeanne Benoit leaves work when she is confronted by a man.

"Miss Benoit."

"Doctor, actually. Who are you?"

"I'm an associate of your fathers. Perhaps-"

"You can stop right there. I haven't spoken to my father in months."

"Well, you might want to try. He may be in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Just give him my name, he'll know who can protect him."

He hands her a card with the name Rene Saurel printed on it. She is concerned as the alias that the man is using doesn't concern her. Ari walks away and put on his sunglasses as he boards a boat back to Tunis.

#

Hollis and some probies raid a warehouse that an anonymous tip has lead to a Hammas cell in Woodbridge. They enter the hotel room and it is riddle with terrorist pictures and items. There is one photo on the bed that peaks her attention. The date on the photos is 7-16-1996. The photos is of Le Grenouille Renee Benoit and the man that Gibbs has come to know as Ari Haswari.


	10. Downfall part 4

Downfall Chapter 10

Instead of five acts or chapters per part I have three due to material. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know and I could add them. Thanks for reviewing. Now on to part three Downfall Part II.Fate was one, Downfall will be three parts, followed by...

Teaser- Ziva in a dark room with someone behind her in shadow.

The smell of campfires and oiled machinery and the noise of a number of vehicles passing by reminds Gibbs that he his home. Home on a military camp in Afghanistan. He grabs his gear and heads toward the CO of the camp and his former junior agent, Stan Burley.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Lt. Colonel Hank Decker."

"Colonel. Burley."

"Uh Boss I'm sorry about this. You didn't need-"

"First, Special Agent Burley never apologize-"

"Sign of weakness. Right."

"Second, I had to come to clean up DiNozzo's mess. Where is it?"

"Where's what? Oh the tavern where he was taken." Burley responds.

"Yeah." Gibbs says annoyed.

"This way."

"Oh by the way Gibbs I'm only letting you here to see this because Hollis owes me a favor."

"It's not here idea Colonel." Gibbs responds.

"You know this is CID territory, right Gibbs."

"Yeah I know that, but I'm not here remember."

"Right. Your 'agency' doesn't know you are here."

Stan buts in, "They don't know your here?"

"Later Stan. Let's go."

#

Stan has his navy crew inspecting the bar area and one has the surveillance tapes set up.

"Right over here, boss. The tapes."

Gibbs studies them and recognizes Ari as he escorts Tony out.

"Anymore than this?" he asks.

"Uh, no that's the only shot of the terrorist."

"That bastard's name is Ari! Got it!"

"Uh, yes boss."

"Good, let's go find him." Gibbs says as he walks out of the tavern.

#

Abby is in her lab trying not to think about Gibbs and him leaving again. She is distracted by the door of her office opening.

"Ziva!"

"Abby." as Abby runs up and hugs here.

"You can never know when anyone will go around here so I'm going to hug everyone more often. I never even got to hug Gibbs before he left. I never even saw him. That sucks."

She unembraces the Mossad officer and asks, "What can I do for you?"

"I...need to ask you a favor." Ziva calmly asks.

"Shoot."

"Uh, I need you to make a fake transfer order for me to return to Israel."

"Whoa! I thought you need something like picking up you dry cleaning or make up tips but that's huge1" Abby says as she freaks out.

"I could help." Ziva offers.

"What help with that? I could...I don't know what would happen. The director would have me...I don't know what she would do with her distraction with the arms dealer and..."

"Abby. I need this today. I think Tony is in danger, and I think Gibbs went to find him."

"Well how do you know he isn't at home building a fifth boat."

"I checked he isn't there, and neither is Franks. He also has disappeared."

"Well..." Abby nervously tries to decide.

"I promise you won't get into trouble."

"Okay. If it means you'll make sure Tony is okay."

"Let's get started." Ziva says as the doors open again.

"Get started with what?" As McGee enters with a Caf-Po. "You checking on the photo yet?"

"No, I have more important things to do know Timmy. Can you come back?" as Abby pushes him out of the office.

She close the door and locks it.

"Abby!" McGee yells.

"Can't here you. Come back later."

She turns to Ziva and says, "Let's get started."

#

McGee enters the squad room as Hollis walks over and asks, "Anything on the photo yet?'

"No, Agent Mann. Abby was busy."

"Busy. With what?"

"I don't know, but she was doing something with Ziva."

"I see. And you didn't pursue it?" she asks.

"I did. She kicked out of the lab and locked the door."

"Really? I thought Jethro would have taught you to not be a push over."

"He doesn't teach. He watches you observe." Mike Franks says as he walks over. "The director in."

"Yes, but she's in a meeting in MTAC. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. I'll wait. McGee."

"Franks."

As the retired agent walks to the elevator, Hollis asks McGee, "Franks, as in Mike Franks."

"Yeah. It's looks like something is going on that we don't know about."

"It does." as she head slaps him. McGee looks confused as she walks away.

#

Jenny exits MTAC as two people are waiting. Hollis and Ziva holding a paper.

"What can I do for you today, ladies?"

"Director I have something urgent to tell you." they say in unison.

"Well mine is important." Hollis chimes in.

"Mine is important, even more than yours."

"Okay. I'm not I the mood for games. I just got of a session with the CIA. Hollis."

"Mike Franks is her, and wants to see you."

"Ziva?"

"This is a private matter. Hollis you find him and bring him to my office."

Ziva and Jenny go to her office and Ziva hands her transfer order to her.

"This is a bit unusual, officer David, since the director in Mossad assured me a month ago that you could stay here."

"Well, things have changes. A rouge Mossad officer is at large and apparently alive. And you know this concerns family so my father wants me close to home."

"Very well, I have to many things on my plate right know to be worried by this. With Gibbs, and DiNozzo. And now Franks. Go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, director."

Ziva heads for the elevator and doesn't even stop by her desk to collect her things.

#

The long flight to Tel Aviv almost puts Ziva off her objective. She arrives at the airport where she boards a plane flown by and old friends from Mossad. Three hours later she arrives in the town where the agents where. They're gone for the moment. She walks over to the tavern and looks around. She has the feeling that she is being watched. She is by the navy personnel and Stan in an upper room of an adjacent building.

She walks in and doesn't see anyone except a few patrons and the barkeep. She walks over and is startled by someone who comes from behind. She turns around and is shocked.

"Gibb. What are you doing here?"

"I was about to asks you the same thing Officer David."


	11. Downfall part 5

Chapter Eleven

Downfall

The Mossad agent was shocked to find her boss there where she thought Tony was last at.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask the same thing Officer David."

They look at each other and realize they are there for the same reason, to find Tony.

"Well, lets get started." Ziva suggests. Gibbs nods agreeing and follows.

#

Ducky is finishing some paperwork when the most unlikely person comes in.

The doors open and reveal Mike Franks, "Ducky, we need to talk."

"Mike Franks. Well, what do you need to talk about?"

"Jethro."

Ducky sighs and then opens his drawer and pulls out his bottle of licqour and pours two glasses.

"Have a seat. This may take a while."

Franks sits and sips his drink as Ducky goes on to tell of Gibbs involvement in the Le Grenouille case.

#

"Arrgh." Tony yells as he tries to pull up the hinges of the cell he and the marine are in.

"It won't work. They welded them shut." the marine sputters out.

"Yeah I see that know."

"What do they want with you?" the marine asks.

"It's a long story. Too bad I don't plan on being here long enough to tell you."

Tony goes over and says, "We're being transferred tomorrow, right? That's when we'll escape."

"Sounds like a plan, but you're forgetting the 50 or so guards outside the building."

"Well I didn't say it would be easy.'

#

Jenny is sipping some bourbon and looking over the transfer order that Ziva gave her. She decides to check on the report. She isn't convinced that it could be true.

In MTAC, she call the Director's office, but he is out. She then contacts the office of Israeli intelligence.

"We're sorry, director. We have no record of this transfer. Perhaps there has been a mistake."

"Perhaps. Thank you, General. That'll be all."

The screen goes off and she heads out.

She exits and runs into Michelle Lee.

"Michelle, I have a special mission for you."

Fumbling her papers and trying to maintain her posture she agrees. She takes the order and runs the paper and ink against federal communication lines. She finds a match. The watermark on the paper turns out to be from the NCIS forensics lab. She informs Jenny.

Jenny assembles two security guards and head to Abby's lab.

#

"Abby!" she yells over the loud music. Abby runs to turn it off and addresses the director.

"Yes, director. What can I do for you?"

"Do you know anything about this?" as she hands over the paper know in a evidence bag.

"Uh, yeah, it looks like the order Ziva got. She showed it to me."

"She did? I thought that it was printed out here in your lab."

"It's was. Ziva wanted me to help her decode an e-mail she got from Mossad and-"

"Is' that what happened Abby?"

Abby gets nervous and says, "Yes, No. Maybe."

"Which is it?" Jenny scolds.

"Ziva asks me to do her a favor. I didn't think it would be as bad as it was."

"Well, Miss Scuito, you can thank Ziva when she gets back."

"Thank here for-"

"You services here at NCIS are no longer required. Believe me, you could be in more trouble than you think, but I'll take it easy on you. As for Ziva and Gibbs..."

"Director, I need to speak with you." Hollis interjects as she walks in.

"You two, escort out of the navy yard and make sure you get her id's."

"Wha-wait now. What about my things?" as she goes and protects Bert the hippo.

"They'll be sent to you." as she walks out in a Gibbs like manner with Hollis following.

Abby looks at the guards and begins to sob.

#

Hollis and Jenny enter the elevator, as Hollis asks, "Do we have any assets in the MED."

"You mean Agent DiNozzo."

"No. We have a problem. I spoke to an old friend sin the CIA and they believe Le Grenouille is scheduled to make a delivery in Afghanistan in the next 36 hours."

"Good." The elevator rise and then stops and as Jenny responds, "Yes, we do now."

The elevator door open to the top level and reveal Mike Franks.

"Mr. Franks. I thought you would be in Mexico by now." Jenny assumes.

"We need to talks director."

Hollis leaves as the two enter Jenny's office.

Jenny goes to sit at her desk and asks, "What do you need Mr. Franks. A good travel agent.'

"No. I would like a temporary reinstatement."

Jenny laughs. "You think this is time for jokes. I have two agents MIA. A Mossad officer gone rouge and an arms dealer to catch."

"Sounds like you need help. So what about it?"

"I'm sorry, but you've been retired for 12 years. It would take months to reinstate you even if the SECNAV agreed to it. I can't help you."

"You know rule 25."

"Rule 25. Never reveal your ace in the hole, unless it is vital to the moment."

"Yeah, that one." he leans over her desk and responds, "I know about Jethro's mission in the MED. Now are you going to pull the official crap , or are you going to reinstate me?"

She turns serious and then says, "Very well. Until Jethro returns you are temporarily reinstated, under the direction of me and Special agent Mann. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No." he goes to leave.

"What about your badge?"

He turn around and show her his badge and Sig Sauer.

Gibbs and Ziva hook up with an Marine armored division to head to where the camp is for the weapons exchange. They don full military gear for the mission.

Gibbs request to go in and search but they're denied by the Afghani liaison. They watch from a distance a car pull up and a man with a turban walk in.

Ziva is looks through the binoculars ands notices a truck pull up and some guards preparing to move something.

"Somethings happening. It may be going down know."

Gibbs asks the CO, "We have to move know to stop the sale."

"Our intel doesn't say anything about a sale here. The only thing we know is that two marines are being held here."

Ziva continues to watch when then marine is brought out first, and then a familiar face.

"Tony!"

Gibbs jumps down and grabs the binoculars, "That's no marine. He's one of ours."

The other marines jump into action when an RPG is launched toward there position. They open fire on the camp, as tony and the marine run for cover.

"Now's out chance. We have to get to that truck."

"Okay I'll go, then you follow."

"No we go tog-"

The marine takes off but is gunned down by the forces of the Taliban guard. Tony takes off and makes it to the truck. He rolls underneath to escape gunfire He gets up and into the cab. He looks for the keys but can't find them. The guards surround and recapture him.

The US Marine division is still taking fire.

"They knew we where here." the CO states.

"How?" Gibbs asks.

They see their 'loyal' Afghani run into the camp. One of the Marine snipers takes a shot and hit the traitor ion the head.

"Good shot, Gunny."

Heavier fire heads their way as they fall back. Ziva watches as the man in the turban reveals himself. It's Jasper Shepard.


	12. Downfall part 6

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy. And I was stumped on part two of downfall the last chapter is it. There's a bunch coming now though, so enjoy._

_Downfall part 3_

_chapter 12_

The most shocking thing isn't the reappearance of the thought dead father of the director. It is the man Ziva now sees walking out escorting Tony back inside. He is where a Arabian mask and wearing all black. He looks over toward where she is and then hold his shoulder. Gibbs sees this as well.

"Ari!"

#

In Washington, Abby is in the bar that the agents frequent. She is gulping her beer trying to forget the days events. She slams down the bottle and orders another.

"I'll get that." she hears as Mike Franks walks in.

"Mike. Franks. What are you doing here?'

"Thought you could use some company. Heard what happened. It's not your fault."

"I now. It's not my fault entirely. Ziva is responsible for part of it."

"I wanna find her. Not to kick her butt, because of her crazy ninja skills Tony's always taking about she could kill me in an instant. No, I want to help find her and Tony, and especially Gibbs.that's why I did it. It's not Gibbs to go off and not tell anyone what he was doing or where he was going. Wait, on second thought that's exactly what he would do because he wouldn't want anyone else to get in trouble."

"Right."

"What?"

"Right. Gunny didn't want you to get involved because it wasn't supposed to be this way. But that cat's out of the bag so-"

"So, what?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do?' Abby asks.

"Well, we first need McGee's help."

"McGee. Hollis little lapdog. I don't know."

"We need him Abby. He is good with the computer things, isn't he."

"Well so am I. I am if not better than him."

Abby receives a head slap for the comment, "Rule 34, never think you can do something better. Always team up."

"You head slapped me. Gibbs never head slapped me. Although he did threaten to slap me before but he said it wouldn't be on the head."

"Are you done?" Franks says irritated.

"Yes."

"Good, lets go."

#

In autopsy, Franks meets with Ducky, Jimmy, Lee, McGee and Abby.

"None of we are about to discuss leaves this room, understood." Franks orders.

"Agreed." McGee and Abby say.

"Of, course." Ducky replies.

"Uh, what are we doing exactly." Jimmy responds.

"What will happen if we are caught?" Lee asks.

"You don't want to know." Franks replies

"Why are we here?" McGee asks.

"Ducky." Franks nods.

"This is about Jethro. He didn't quit."

"Oh, yes I knew it. He couldn't he wouldn't do that again!" Abby rejoices.

"Then where is he?" McGee asks.

"Jethro was contacted by the CIA to track down Le Grenouille. They sent him to the MED after Tony went missing. He was supposed to find out where the next arms deal was going to happen but he didn't report to his superior."

"Fornell."

"Yes. Fornell is now trying to find out what Gibbs is up to, because he was give explicit instructions not to go looking for Ari, but he maybe."

"So you think that Jethro went looking for this terrorist that is supposed to be dead, instead of looking for and arms dealer that the director is obsessed with finding." Franks says.

"How did-" Abby asks.

"I have my sources." he replies.

"What can we do?" Jimmy asks.

"We need to find Jethro, DiNozzo and David before something bad happens."

"Something bad like they'll be suspended?" Lee asks.

"No, something like this terrorist, Ari will kill one if not all of them if they're not careful."

"What do we do?" McGee asks.

"Find answers, but not here. Your good with computers. Find a link between this terrorist and the arms dealer."

"On it boss." McGee instinctively replies.

They break and go separate ways. Abby sneaks out with Franks. McGee leaves as does Lee and Palmer. Ducky remains to monitor the situation with Jenny.

#

Hollis inquires about Gibbs and gets and e-mail from Jenny that he'll be fine. Hollis doesn't believe her.

#

The armored division backs off as the fire from the camp decreases and the night falls.

"I can't believe it. I didn't believe it until now." Ziva says still shocked.

"There can't be any doubt now. I-We have a mission to complete."

Ziva composes herself and curses in Hebrew. "He is dead to me."

"What is the mission?" she asks.

"To get Tony before the frog does."

"Let's go."

Hold it. No one's going anywhere until you explain what is going on." the CO of the mission asks.

"It's complicated." Gibbs responds.

"Well, if I'm going to risk my life for one man I'm going to clear it with your director, Special Agent Gibbs."

"You can't."

"Why is that?"

"Because she doesn't know I'm here for this."

"What?"

"Like I said, it's complicated. Like complicated enough to warrant a secret mission with another agency."

"Another agency. Let me guess, CIA."

"Yeah."

The commander nods his head as he orders for a secure link to NCIS headquarters.

#

McGee and Abby are at his apartment, using his computer to hack the CIA.

"Well why don't you use a back door through Homeland security."

"Because it would alert homeland security to a threat. The thing is when I do this at work they can see it is another agency. Doing this here make them think that it's a hacker trying to infiltrate their system."

" Well, why don't you try hacking into Mossad. They have to know by now that Ziva is missing.'

"Good idea. Let's see, I'll have to bypass the firewall and create a clone of my hard drive at NICS so it doesn't look like a cyber attack." He grabs a disc and programs the computer to think it is NCIS trying to access they're server.

He types some more and is in."There were in. Now we translate to English and..."

"What do we need to find?" Abby asks.

"Something about Ari and Le Grenouille. Or that's is what Franks wants."

"Okay. What about that."

McGee clicks on the window and reveals a list of former and current Mossad agents. Ziva is listed along with two other David's.

"David. I thought there where only two active." McGee recalls.

"Well, you never know with them." Abby responds.

"Eschon David. Who is this?"

"Wait son of Deputy director. Killed in action. When?"

"Here's the birth record. It lists two sons born. The Father, is Ziva's dad. The mother-"

"Who?"

"Last name-Haswari."

"Ari Haswari and Eschon David are brothers. Twins."

They are startled by the door being broken in and FBI agents entering.

"McGee. Abby." Fornell says as he and Ron Sacks walk in.

"What's going on/"

"You are in a little bit of trouble."

"Define little."

Fornell laughs, "Come with us." he motions. "Take everything. Don't want our boys up the river to know where they where hacked from."

#

They all arrive at NCIS headquarters, and move McGee and Abby to interrogation rooms.

"Agent Fornell. Isn't it late even for the FBI."

"Director. We have some business to take care of.'

"That we do. You can first tell me why you recruited my agents to go after the CIA's arms dealer."

"In due time. First we have to stop something or should I says someone."

"Ziva."

"Yes, your rouge Mossad officer is with our mutual asset in the MED."

"Really. I thought she was recalled-"

"Cut the crap. Scuito wouldn't stop talking about it on the ride over here. I know you know."

"Know what, Special Agent Fornell."

He nods, "I also need to know where Mike Franks is."

"Haven't seen him. Have you tried Mexico."

"I'm right here Fornell. Let's go."

"You're in no position to give orders Franks. You in as much over your head as the two down in interrogation."

"What two? I just came from there and the room are empty."

"What?" he grabs the remote for the main video screen and checks on the feed from the rooms. They're empty.

"Where are they?"

"Safe. We need to talk. All three of us."


	13. Downfall part 7

Downfall

Now in the director's office the two men and the director sit and begin.

"Well whose brainchild is this, Fornell?" Franks asks.

"Not mine." he responds.

"Whose?" Jenny asks.

"Whose do you think? The CIA."

Jenny sits back and begins to brainstorm why the CIA would be interested in Gibbs. She remembers the conversation they had in MTAC some months ago.

'What did he do to you, Jen?'

'None of you business.'

And later, 'How far are you willing to go to get this guy.'

'As far as you went to get Ari.'

"Cort." Jena asks.

"He is still with Renee Benoit. And still very much a part of the CIA."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jenny responds.

"Why would Jethro even consider this?" Franks asks.

"You know Gibbs. He keeps to himself. Maybe it has to do with your missing agent."

"What agent?"

"You didn't know. DiNozzo is missing." Fornell informs Franks.

He gets up in a fumed state, "You knew this. Now wonder Jethro went. He's going after DiNozzo, and probably Ari as well."

Jenny gets up, "You have no idea who Ari is and what he's capable of!"

"Yeah, well I know enough. If Jethro went he's on his own agenda. He's not doing you bidding or yours." pointing first at Fornell and then Jenny. He storms out and leaves.

Fornell sits back and sighs. Jenny gets up but doesn't try to stop him.

Fornell turns to her and ask, "You think Gibbs went on his own mission?"

"No." as she sits again. "I think the CIA lied to you. He's there for more than keeping their arms dealer on their leash."

#

Franks storm into the squad room and demands, "Get McGee up here now! We need a satellite feed to the division nearest to DiNozzo's post."

Hollis looks up from her desk and asks, "Who made you boss?"

"Do it!" he yells.

He storms out to find McGee.

"Okay." she responds to the empty squad room.

#

"Why are we waiting for Director Shepard? We should go now before they escape." Ziva demands

"I'm following protocol. We do that in the United States Marines, Officer David." the commander turns and takes a recent report. "It's says here that you are here unauthorized and are to be apprehended when sited."

"What?!" Gibbs responds as he turns to Ziva.

"It had to be done, Gibbs. You've done the same."

He stares at her and then turns his attention the the MTAC feed.

The MTAC room appears on the screen and no one is present.

"This is the MTAC controller, please stand by."

In MTAC, Jenny and Hollis arrive for the briefing from the commander in the MED. Fornell sneaks around the and fed at sits down.

Jenny puts on a headset and answers, "To who am I speaking with."

"Lt. Colonel John Kowalski. USMC. I have a few of your people here claiming to be after an arms dealer. Do you know anything about it/"

"I do, Major. Unfortunately it's a joint effort between NCIS and the FBI in the matter. All other information is classified."

"Well I do know one thing. You are not working with the FBI. This smells of the CIA in all of this."

"Colonel. Could you give us a moment." Gibbs asks.

He leaves as Gibbs turns the feed to show him and Ziva.

"Special Agent Gibbs. You have some explaining to do." Jenny asserts.

"Jen. Ari is here. And so is-"

"I don't care! I wanna know why you turned to the FBI for help?" she questions. "Why not come to me first?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let me do what I needed to to capture Ari! And besides he's not alone. I think it's frog hunting season again."

"Le Grenouille! He there! You better be sure Jethro. We need proof."

"We do." Gibbs relies.

"Cort! That son of a bitch! Move to intercept him, Jethro. We can't afford any screw-ups."

"What about Ari? You wanna go in to get the frog without all the facts." Gibbs asks.

"How do you know-" Jenny starts.

""We saw him, Director. He is alive and he is here! We need to-" Ziva states.

"First of all Officer David, you are in a great deal of trouble with me and other agencies! I don't think you opinion of the situation matters much right know." Jenny yells. "Furthermore I'm disappointed Ziva, and so is someone else."

"My father. When he realizes that Ari is still alive-"

"We don't have time to argue about this. We need to go in and get Tony and get these two bastards."

"How do you want to go about that, Special Agent Gibbs."

"They way I always do it." As he throws do the headset and leaves.

"Colonel you might want to stop him." Jenny orders.

#

Gibbs walks out and over to a vehicle when his phone rings. Ziva is right behind him as he answers, "Yeah. Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs. Now what are you doing in Afghanistan."

"Ari, I plan on coming to get Tony."

"I know. That's why I called. I have a counter-offer to you proposal."

"What kinda counter." Gibbs says calmly.

"An exchange. Your Agent DiNozzo for my sister."

"Ziva. She's not even here."

"She standing next to you." As Gibbs looks up to see a RC spy plane flying overhead. The Marines set up a RPG to take it out.

Ziva grabs the phone and says, "Agreed. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Gibbs gives here his signature angry stare, "What are you doing Ziva?"

"Saving Tony."

#

"According to our sources Director, Le Grenouille has already left Afghanistan." the CIA director informs.

"That's not what my people are telling me."

"His associates are there trying to make a arms deal work."

"Cort. Who is the buyer."

"We think the may have links to Hammas. The only name we have got is Rene Saurel. No photo."

"Thank you Director." as she cuts off the communication. She sits and fears that the past has come back for her and for Gibbs.

#

A small squad of soldiers accompany Gibbs and Ziva to the terrorist camp site. Ziva gets out and hands her Sig Sauer, her backup and her knife to Gibbs.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks as she walks off determined to save Tony.

They open the makeshift gate and surround her.

"Check her for weapons." he orders.

"Ari. Shalom. Where's Tony?"

"Shalom, Ziva. He's on his way." as he points. Tony stumbles a bit as he walks with a limp. He is badly beaten and has days old bruises and cuts, with new one on top of those. His clothes are soiled and torn.

"Ziva. Where's Gibbs?" he asks dryly.

"He is here. We came to bring you home." she says.

He smiles a bit and then begins to walk to her.

"Alright slowly now. We don't want any casualties because we have sniper trained on everyone." Ari informs.

Tony begins walking the twenty yards toward Ziva. She begins to walk toward her brother. Tony make it about half way and collapses. She runs to him as the snipers ready them selves. She helps him up and they back down. She meets with Ari as the soldiers surround her and hold her arms.

Tony makes it to the army transport as the Marines help him into the vehicle. He see in the distance the Hammas soldiers take Ziva into a tent.

"I knew you'd come for me, boss." he says.

"Of course, DiNozzo. Who else would bail you out of this mess."

"It was a trade?" he asks.

"Not for long." as Gibbs makes his way to the camp, after handing his weapons to Tony.

#

"So how did you-" Ziva begins.

"How did I survive a gunshot to the head? You tell me who did it and I might just tell you."

"Gibbs. He shot him just before I got there to back him up."

"I don't think so. I think it was you. You see Gibbs liked the game just as much as I did. He wouldn't end it, even after Caitlin was shot."

"Answer me this? Did you shoot Special Agent Todd?"

"You know our father doesn't approve of your actions here, Ziva."

"You didn't answer my question. And I really don't care what my father thinks of me right now."

"You should. He was quite disappointed that you 'killed' me. You should have seen his face when you brought the body back to Tel Aviv. He was quite shaken. But as you know, nothing is more important to him than family."

"Still avoiding the tough questions, Ari?"

"Did I shoot Caitlin? No. I did not."

"Okay, how can you be here if your dead?"

"You want me to explain how I am still alive after...Gibbs killed 'me.?" Ari ask.

"I've been wondering the same thing, Ari! how are you still alive?" Gibbs asks staring him down as he walks in surrounded by guards.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Nice of you to join us."

"You knew he would come?" Ziva asks.

"Of course. Loyal determination and always looks after his people. Isn't that what you wrote in you dossier about him?"

"Yes" she responds. "But that wasn't to-"

"I glad you are here because I have something for you both. The first is a story. You see I wasn't an only child. My mother gave birth to twins, of which one died after being born. Or so I thought. I tracked down my twin brother four years ago and found that he didn't have the same ideals as I do."

"You mean being a Hammas mole in Mossad!" Gibbs states.

"Yes. It wasn't until after our mother was killed that he saw the truth in my plight. It was I who took Caitlin, Doctor Mallard and Gerald hostage. It was my brother who killed the two sailors and planted the bomb in their car. But after that-"

"What about when you kidnapped Kate? Which one of you was it then?" Gibbs asks.

"He kidnapped her. But I took the bullet. I knew you couldn't resist the offer. That was our little game."

"You know the FBI and Mossad will be after you." Gibbs responds.

"I highly doubt that, Special Agent Gibbs." Trent Cort states as he walks out.

"You next on my list." Gibbs responds.

"You work for the CIA is over, Gibbs. Tell Fornell to find someone else to do his dirty work next time. And as for you director, tell her to keep out of the our business." Cort states.

He goes over and kisses Ziva on the forehead. He says, "I love you Ziva. But next time we meet I will kill you. Shalom."

"I love you Ari, but the same goes for you. Shalom."

They go to leaves as Ari stops and hands Gibbs a package.

"This will have some answers to you questions." he states. "Let the game resume."

"And more questions to answer?" Gibbs asks.

"Undoubtedly."

The CIA agent leads out the cell as the agents are left with more questions than answers.


	14. Undoing part 1

NCIS

Undoing part 1

Please read the first 13 chapters before this one.

Fourteen hours later...

Tony DiNozzo is carted out of the ambulance and taken into Bethesda Naval Medical Center. He is taken into a room and hooked up to the machines. The nurses leaves as he lays back.

A figure walks in and shocks Tony, when he looks up.

"I saw you on ZNN. I was worried, but I don't know why I'm here, tony DiNozzo."

"Jeanne." he says.

#

The elevator doors open as Gibbs and Ziva exit and head to their respective desks. Abby runs up and hugs Gibbs. McGee, Franks, and Ducky are all there.

"Gibbs. I was so worried that you had left again1 Don't ever, ever, ever do that again! She yells.

She lets go as Ducky shakes his hand, "Welcome back, Jethro. How is Tony?"

"He'll be fine the field doc said. Just need some time to get his strength back."

"Good. Is he back for good?" Abby asks.

"I don't know.", as he looks upstairs expecting to see Jenny waiting, but she is not.

"Ziva! I was worried about you too. I hope you're okay." As Abby hugs her too.

"Yes. I'm fine." as she gives a worried look to Gibbs, with them knowing what has transpired.

"Gibbs." Hollis says from behind him.

"Hollis. Where's Jenny?"

"We are going to here right now.", as she takes Ziva arm. She motions to McGee to do the same. Ziva doesn't resist, knowing her fate is sealed.

They walk over to the stairwell as Gibbs follows.

"No. Not this time Jethro. You'll have to wait your turn." Hollis informs.

He giver her the angry stare and backs off.

"Bit of a hard-ass, don't you think, Gunny." as Franks comes over.

"Yeah." as he looks down to see Franks badge. "You re-think retirement, Mike?"

"Well someone had to save your butt. And it wasn't going to be her." as he motions toward the director's office.

"Speaking of which..." as he stares at Abby.

"Uh, I have some work to do, see yah." as she tries to run off.

Gibbs catches with her and asks, "Why did you do that for Ziva? You know how much trouble you could've been in?"

"I was fired."

"I know. But Jenny reconsidered it. Although you will be reprimanded for it. It's Ziva fault, but never do anything like that again. Understood."

"Uh, okay. Sorry, Gibbs." she says shyly as she enters the elevator.

Gibbs walks out and looks up to the director's office.

#

"Tony. You look like you've seen a ghost." Jeanne says.

"Maybe. What are you doing here? I thought the whole pretending to be someone I wasn't pissed you off."

"It did. But something changed my mind about you. I had to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah. I am." as he struggles to sit up. "Sorta."

He then coughs and looks down at his hand, which has blood on it.

"Oh my god." She exclaims.

#

Hollis and McGee escort Ziva into Jenny's office.

"Thank you, Hollis. That will be all. Please, close the door on the way out."

"Sorry, Ziva." McGee says.

"It's okay, Tim." she responds.

They leave as Jenny takes off her glasses and stands.

"You wanna tell me what the Hell you were thinking Officer David!?"

"I'm sorry, director. I don't know how to-"

"It's too late for apologies, Ziva! You know how many agencies and directors have called me on this? One of my agents goes rouge, and I have to settle them down before someone gets killed."

"I was just following my gut. I knew if I went that Ari would show himself."

"Following your gut. I see working with Gibbs is rubbing off on you."

"Isn't that what you wanted? You brought me here to learn from the best. I was just following Gibbs lead" Ziva yells.

"I know that. Don't worry about Gibbs, he'll get is as well. Now were talking about you. You forced Abby to do something highly illegal and dangerous, of which could have got you killed. Abby has already been dealt with. She can keep her job, which is something I can't say for you." Jenny informs.

"So that's it. We do something, to go around you to get information on Le Grenouille and Ari and you just going to fire me?" she says. "What happened to you, Jenny?"

"Gibbs had clearance from the CIA and FBI to be there, Ziva. You did not. I don't know why you did it. If it was to save Tony, or capture Ari or..." she stops and sits. "You went about it the wrong way, and now you have to pay the consequences."

"The CIA wants someone to hang, for us interfering. And it's going to be me?" Ziva asks.

"Yes." Jenny looks into Ziva's eyes and asks, "Hand them over."

Ziva is stunned by the statement. She slowly hands her Sig Sauer and badge to Jenny.

"What happened, is I am a director now. I can't allow my agents to go off trying to save the world on there own. I know it's not the way we used to do things back in Israel, but things change Ziva. If this changes our friendship, I'm sorry."

She stands and informs, "Officer Ziva David. You are permanently relieved of you duties as an NCIS Special Agent. Effective immediately. One note, your father wants to talk to you in MTAC."

She nods and leaves, "This won't change our friendship, Jenny. I screwed up. And I have to pay for it."

She leaves as Jenny sighs as the difficult deed is done.

#

The doors to autopsy open and Gibbs walks in. "You wanted to see me, Duck."

"Jethro, I didn't call for you." He says and then realizes. "You're hiding from the director."

He nods, "Yeah. Anythings about this guy." as he points to Tony's former cell mate.

"None so far. Cause of death is obvious. Multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. Although if he had survived he may not have been well for long. I found what looked like metal fragments in his lungs and stomach contents. Abby is analyzing it now."

"Ducky! I have something" Abby says over the video phone.

Gibbs gets a call and answers his phone.

"The substance you found in his lungs and stomach was from the water that he and tony drank."

"What is is?" Ducky asks.

"Lead." Gibbs informs. "Tony just began spitting up blood, but there's a security breech there. Gotta go." as he runs out.

"I really hate it when he does that." Abby says.

#

Gibbs exits the elevator as McGee walks up, "Uh boss-"

"Gear up! We're going to Bethesda. Tony maybe in danger."

McGee and Franks don't do anything.

"Let's go, now!" he orders.

"Special Agent Gibbs! My office! Now!" Jenny orders from the balcony.

"Hollis you take Franks and McGee to check it out."

"Yes, director." she responds as the two gear up.

Gibbs walks up the stairs and is very displeased with her actions.

#

"What possessed you to go around me and use the FBI to suffice you vendetta against Ari!"

Gibbs stares at her, "He Jen, if you knew the mission, I wasn't there to find Ari."

"I know that Fornell sent you to find who was buying from Le Grenouille, but what the CIA didn't tell me is that it was Ari."

"Neither did I. That's why Fornell sent me instead of one of his agents. He thought this looked like Ari's work all along. He was Tobias' mole, so he turned to the one person who knew Ari better than he did. And in the end the Frog wasn't even there. Cort was the one who tipped him off about Tony being in the MED. That's why Ari abducted him to get to me. He said the game was back on. We can't let them stop us now."

"I know that Jethro, but if you ever do an end run around me again I'll have you badge."

"You really want someone else trying to take down the frog if he's involved with Ari?"

"It's not my choice, Jethro. The CIA is running the show and we've been told to back off. And that's what I intend to do."

"What about Ziva?" he asks.

"She paid the price for her actions." Jenny informs.

"This isn't like you Jen. I thought you wanted to bring the frog down."

"We have our orders, Jethro. We follow them the best we can. It's seems Hollis does that just fine."

Gibbs nods to her and leaves.

"When I said that if you go behind me again, I'll take your badge. I mean that."

Gibbs leaves and heads to Bethesda to check on Tony.


	15. Undoing part 2

Undoing 15

NCIS

Gibbs pulls up to the main entrance or Bethesda. The armed guards stop him until he shows them his badge. He walks in and finds Franks.

"What do you got Boss?"

"Nothing concrete, probie. A guest visited DiNozzo after he arrives and noticed something peculiar when she saw him. She alerted the medical staff, and he was already being treated before we arrived."

"This guest have a name?" he asks.

"Yeah, Dr. Jeanne Benoit." he says as he can tell Gibbs knows her.

"You know her."

"Yeah, Mike. She's Le Grenouille daughter."

"Then what was she doing her." Franks asks.

#

The door to MTAC opens and Ziva walks out. She looks over the railing and looks at the empty squad room. She slowly walks down the stairs and looks around. She goes over and begins taking out her personal belongings. She pulls out the orange beanie that belonged to Roy. She remembers how she felt the last days he was alive.

She finds her deodorant stick and remember when tony used one and then she scolded him for it. She looks down at her Star of David necklace, and remember when she any tony were trapped inn the shipping container and the used it to boost the cell phone antenna. She pack the things into her backpack and gets up to leave. She hit the button on the elevator and looks back. She enters and tears well up in her eyes.

#

Jeanne is waiting in her car a far way from the hospital as she dial a number on her cell phone.

"Papa?" she ask.

"Hello, yes. How is my lovely daughter?" he father says.

"I'm good. It is done. He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Jeanne. I have one little mission for you."

"What is it?" she asks.

He tells her and she pulls out a paper, "Yes, papa. Anything for you."

She hangs up the phone and looks at the address in Georgetown, which is the exact address of Jenny Shepard.

#

Jenny arrives at home and is asked by her maid, "Rough day, Ma'am."

"Yes, yes it was. You can go home for the evening. I'd like to be alone."

She walks into her study as the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that on the way out." she asks.

She pour herself a drink and sits down when the guest comes in.

She is shocked by who it is, "Jeanne? What are you doing here?"

"My father sent me."

"Your father. He is a dangerous man."

"I don't know that, but I don't know what to believe anymore. First Tony was not who he was and now him."

"You have to trust me, Jeanne." Jenny asks.

"No. I don't. My father sent me here with a message. He wants you to keep pursuing him. But I don't want him hurt. I know you lost your father and I don't want to lose mine."

"Jeanne. You father is a very dangerous man who is being protected by-"

"I don't care. Just don't kill the wrong man."

"Okay. We won't. I promise you that." Jenny appeases.

"Thank you, director. You have a good night."

"Good night."

Jeanne walks out and gets a text message. It reads 'Is it done'

She writes back 'Yes' as she stares angerily at the house.

In a plane over the Atlantic, Renee Benoit is happy that Jenny has taken the bait. But he is not very happy about it.

#

Ziva is sitting in a bar with four empty beer glasses in front of her. She drinks half of the fifth on and sets it down.

The door opens as McGee walks in. he sees Ziva and goes over to her, "Hey, how'd it go with Director Shepard."

"How do you think it went?"

"Uh, I don't know...Why don't you-" he says as the door opens again. Abby and Ducky come in to join them.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go. I haven't even unpacked yet." she says as she hurries to leave.

"Ziva, we just got her. Stay and have a drink with us." Abby asks.

"I"m good Abby. I really have to go." she informs.

"Is everything all right?" Abby queries.

"Yes. Everything is plummy."

"Peachy." McGee corrects.

She goes over to the door and looks back as the smile turns to a frown.

"Goodbye." she whispers.

#

Tony settles in to watch a little Magnum on the hospital television, as he tries to eat the food."

"Yuck."

"That bad, Tony."

"Ziva! About time you got here. Was beginning to worry you wouldn't come."

"We've been busy." she says. "How are you doing?"

"Doing better. The doctors found out right away. Well thanks to Jeanne.'

Ziva is unsettles, "Jeanne was here?"

"Yeah. Shocked me too. Said she saw me on ZNN."

"Tony, the feed was just broadcast an hour ago."

"Huh. Maybe she has friends that work for the network. Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yes. I-I have to go."

"Already. I was just about to watch Magnum. Stay for awhile."

"I can't. I have to go." she walks out and is thinking the worst.

Tony gets a concerned look on his face. He is worried about his partner.

#

Well after midnight, Gibbs and Franks arrive at Gibbs' house. They walk down the basement stairs.

"I'm telling you Gunny she's seems to me more trouble than she's worth."

"I know that Mike that's why we ende-" Gibbs stops as he sees Ziva in his basement.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"Could we talk, Gibbs. Alone."

"Yeah.." as he motions to Mike.

"I'll go have a smoke."

He exits upstairs as Gibbs asks again, "What are you doing here, Ziva?"

"To be quite honest I really don't have anywhere to go, Gibbs."

He pulls up a stool but she doesn't sit. He pours a drink for her and himself, but she declines.

"I...You know Jenny"

"Fired you. I know."

"She also told me to talk to my father. I did and he removed me from Mossad. I keep thinking to myself am I really to blame for all this. I mean McGee and tony were both captured and tortured by someone who may or may not be my half-brother. Abby was fired but re-hired for something I forced her into. Le Grenouille escaped again, albeit with help from Ari or who isn't Ari. Franks was shot. And Tony nearly died from what Ari or whoever did to him. Am I really to blame for all of this."

"Ziva.."

"Am I?" as she breaks down. She tries to speak but can't as here emotions take over.

Gibbs embraces her and sighs. He knows it isn't over for him but it maybe for Ziva.

#

AND NOW HERE'S A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT PART OF UNDOING. This will be like a preview of an episode.

Slow music would start out.

Jenny: this team has already made sacrifices.

Narrorator: the searches for a terrorist as lives hang in the balance.

Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Franks clearing a corridor with weapons raised.

Tony sitting in a hospital bed: I don't know what to think anymore.

Renee: Ah, America the land of free trade.

Ari sitting as Tony enter his apartment: Special Agent DiNozzo.

Jeanne: Why are you doing this? As she asks Ari.

Gunfire erupts shattering a two way mirror.

Narr: and it will end with a shocking end for one of Gibbs team.

Gibbs: Ziva! As she is lying on the ground with her eyes open not moving.

NCIS Undoing part two

Coming next...


	16. Undoing part 3

NCIS

part two of Undoing

B&W teaser- Le Grenouille and Ari smiling

"Is he here?" Renee Benoit asks.

"Yes, sir. He has arrived." Trent Cort informs.

The wind is blowing in the Cape Town South Africa airport. The Arms dealer buying weapons from Le Grenouille and the CIA be default boards.

Renee gets up from his seat and embraces the man, "It's finally good to see you again, Mr. Saurel."

The man reveals to be the man wanted by NCIS as Ari Haswari.

############

Three days later...

Ziva arrives at the hospital a week after Tony was admitted. She wants to clear up the confusion of her last visit when she bumps into someone she knows.

"Oh sorry." Jeanne say.

"Jeanne?" Ziva asks.

"Yes. How did you-"

"I...work with Tony. I was coming...to see him." as she lies. Her plan was to take him home and explained what happened to her.

"Well, we are leaving if you want to come with." she replies.

"Uh, no. that's okay. Maybe some other...time." Ziva responds.

"Okay." as Jeanne goes to get her car.

Ziva waits and then gets a pissed look and leaves. From his second floor room Tony watches all of what has transpired. He looks around and then head slaps himself.

#############

The elevator arrives and out walk Gibbs, Hollis and McGee.

"Just a routine case, McGee." Hollis exclaims at the mud and other much on his dress pants.

"Who knew Petty Officer Samuels little horse racing scheme would be so messy."

"Hey McGee." Abby says as she smells him. "Whoa! You ever think about showering?"

"He's got work to do." Hollis exclaims.

"He can shower next week." Gibbs chimes in.

The former lovers have been working well as a team, much to the chagrin of Jenny. She watches from above as someone approaches.

"Still thinks she can keep him in line." Mike Franks ask.

"That's no of you business special agent Franks. Did you solve the case already?"

"Report will be in to you tomorrow."

"Is that all?" she asks.

"That's it." he says as she stares him down.

"Director." he finishes in his mocking way.

He walks down stairs as Gibbs meets up with him.

"Any trouble, boss." he asks.

"With her, gunny there's always trouble. That's why I've been in MTAC for three hours learning some background on 'your' director."

"Yeah, anything."Gibbs asks.

"We'll talk later." he replies as Hollis walks up and he leaves.

In the corner, McGee asks Abby, "You thinks we have too many bosses and not enough..."

"Little guys. I mean lower agents. I mean your not low, your high, but not as high as Tony. But he's still on medical leave. Your better than Ziva, well maybe not but she's gone. Any luck getting a replacement."

"Yeah, but it's a probie and she doesn't arrive until Tony comes back."

"She?" then she scoff at the smell. "Shower! Now!" and she leaves.

#########

Tony falls asleep on the way home as Jeanne drives. His dream begins:

The elevator to autopsy opens and he walks out. He enters autopsy and see the bio-hazard alert is flashing. He looks up at the body bag and the sees Palmer at the x-ray reader.

He walks over and unzips the body bag, and reveals Ziva. She is white and cold. She has a shot to her vest and a hole through it.

He looks up again and sees Ari. He's holding Tony's gun ans fires.

He awakens to Jeanne honking the horn. "Damn this DC traffic."

"Why didn't you take...never mind." he suggests.

"Well, if you where awake you could have told me."

"Let's just get there please." Tony adds.

###########

Cort goes to the front of the plane which is now in the air. He calls his contacts and tell them to run the photo of the mysterious Mr. Saurel.

He gets a message on his blackberry. The photos shows the name and to contact NCIS and Mossad. He tells the contact not too.

############

Jeanne helps tony to his door as he says, "This isn't necessary. I can settle in myself."

"I know. I just want you to be safe as she opens the door."

Tony walks in and only to see Ari sitting on his couch.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony goes for his backup Sig in the dresser drawer. It's not there.

"Looking for this." he shows.

He sighs as he knows the game is on.

############

Michelle Lee takes her post as a TAD agent until Tony returns. She takes Ziva's old desk. She thumbs through the drawers trying to find anything left behind.

Franks and Gibbs are looking at the latest data on Hammas cells, when Gibbs remembers something.

"McGee. Wasn't Tony supposed to go home today?"

"Yeah. Should I-" he sees Gibbs stare. "Dialing the number."

He waits a moment, and says, "No response."

"Try Ziva." Gibbs orders.

McGee dial the number and the phone rings, but they all hear it. Michelle Lee answer the phone. "Hello."

"Agent Lee?" McGee asks talking on the phone from across the squad room.

"McGee?"

"Why do you have Ziva's cell phone?"

"It's Ziva's? Well I just found it in the desk." she responds.

Gibbs wait for them to continue but then says, "You two done."

McGee immediately slams down his phone, but Lee fumbles hers and then closes it and puts it away.

"There's no viable threats, gunny." Franks responds to the data.

"I don't believe it. What about non-viable ones?"

"Well, there those." Mike says.

"When where you going to tell me?" Gibbs asks.

"I told him not to." Hollis chimes in.

Gibbs gut starts churning as he orders, "McGee. Put a BOLO on Ziva. Let metro know." as he gets his gun. "Mike, lets go."

The former partners leave as Hollis asks, "Where are they going?'

"Isn't it obvious." Lee responds.

"No."

McGee gets up and says, "They're looking for Tony and Ziva."

########

Ziva is in the mall of monuments looking for a answers to the many questions she has. A metro police car arrives and the officers get out and approach her.

"Officer David?" the officer asks.

"No. It's just plain old Ziva, now." she responds not looking up from the Lincoln Memorial.

"Miss, we have orders to escort to the Navy yard."

"Why was he...wait what?" she asks.

"There is a BOLO for you, and it states to escort you to NCIS."

"But...okay..." she shyly responds.

She wonders as the words escort, not arrest come to mind.

############

She arrives and takes a visitor badge as the Lee and McGee escort her to Jenny's office.

She is uncomfortable, as just two weeks ago she was unceremoniously fired.

"What is this about, director?"

"This." as Jenny hands the photo of Ari and Renee to her. "Did you know?"

"No." as Ziva tries to remember. "I do not recall Ari-"

"We think they maybe working together."

"What about the CIA?" Ziva asks.

"They're stonewalling us. They want they're prized possession left alone."

"Which you have no intention of doing." She notices something, "Where's Gibbs?"

"Out. Against my orders."

"Then why am i-"

"You where brought her to be placed under protection. This may get out of hand, and I need to keep you safe."

"That sounds like something my father would say. You know there is an old Mossad saying, 'You know why Mossad officer don't grow old. It's there destiny to die in the line of duty when the situation warrants it.'"

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that Ziva."

"Yes, of course."

#########

Ari bring Tony to the safe house hideout of his. He brings him in with his Hammas soldiers guarding the exits.

"Do not plan an escape Agent DiNozzo, every exit is well guarded." he states.

"I guess I'll be alone this time. Eh, Ari."

"No. I have someone to keep you company." as Ari points to the room that he'll be held in.

"Tony!"

"Jeanne?"

He looks back at Ari as he smiles and close the door.

Renee arrives and enters the viewing room which is similar to the interrogation rooms at NCIS. He looks in and sees Tony and his daughter. He storms out and demands to Ari, "Why would you do this?'

"It was necessary. She holds a part to this play just as much as DiNozzo does."

"You are using her as bait. Why? Who are you luring here?"

"You enemy and mine."

############

Gibbs and Franks arrive at Tony's apartment but it's clear he is gone. Gibbs pulls out his cell phone and calls McGee.

"Special Agent McGee."

"McGee. Trace Tony's cell."

"Uh, boss." as he looks up as Hollis and Jenny are staring at him.

"Do it, McGee."

Jenny nods. He types away and as the signal narrows down to Huntington, a town south of Washington. Then the signal ends.

"No, no , no. Boss, I lost the signal."

Abby arrives to help. "Trying again." McGee tries but there is no signal.

"It's gone boss." he responds.

"How McGee?"

"Maybe he turned of his phone or it is broken." Abby informs.

"Where?"

"It's in the vicinity of Huntington, Virginia. We lost the signal before we could narrow it"

"Keep looking McGee." as he hangs up.

Jenny is concerned as she asks, "Get him back."

Gibbs and Franks exit the elevator as they call back.

"What!" as he enter the squad room.

"DiNozzo."

"Gone." Franks says.

"We need to find him Jethro." Jenny says.

"I know, Jen."

"McGee get the last point where Tony's phone was pin-pointed. Abby trace it and let us know. Everyone else with me."

The elevator opens as she is talking. "Hold on, you're not going just yet." the CIA director says as he walks out.

"Do you think you're going to stop me?" jenny asks.

"We have a...problem. We have lost contact with our undercover operative."

"Cort. You lost contact with Le Grenoulle's handler?" Gibbs says.

"We think he may be working with someone." the CIA director says.

"Ari Haswari. He's a Hammas terrorist. Linked to the arms deal in Turkey."

"The one you team blew. Where is Agent DiNozzo anyway? We have him to thank for this."

Jenny and Gibbs give a look as to not tell the CIA that Tony is missing.

"Is that all?" Jenny asks.

"No. Our subject's daughter Jeanne Benoit never arrived home last night."

"You have her under surveillance?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, of course."

"Misplace your frog and now his daughter. SECNAV won't like this."

"SECNAV doesn't know about our op. It's internal, that's it."

"So why did you come here?" as Jenny is frustrated.

"We need you help. Since your team has more experience with the subject and his accomplice-"

"You want us to do the legwork for you." Gibbs scoffs.

"Yes. We don't have much time. What can you tell us?" The CIA director asks.

Gibbs turns to Ziva and then goes to his desk and pulls out the package that Ari left for him and Ziva.

"Most of it is in Hebrew." she notices.

"What does it say?" Gibbs asks.

She looks confused as she says, "They are just mission reports form Ari and I. But they are all signed off by my father."

"What is he trying to say?"

"Nothing. He's delaying us. We have to move."

"Where?"

"We have that answer." the CIA director says.

"Gear up." Gibbs orders. The team minus Abby go with the CIA.

"Jethro!" Ducky yells out as he exits the elevator.

"You have it?"

"Yes. I read the profile that Ziva obtained on Ari. He is driven and will do anything to exact his revenge. He will kill Tony if he doesn't get his answers."

"Him and anyone caught in the middle." Gibbs responds as he looks at Ziva.

"Ziva you are temporarily reinstated under my direct command. Is that clear."

"Clear, Director." as she is handed a Sig.

The elevator doors close as Abby joins Ducky in waiting.

##############

Three cars go to the warehouse. One with Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva and McGee. One with Hollis and Franks, and the other with CIA agents.

"You still trying to find Tony's cell signal, McGee."

"Uh, Abby's working on it boss."

In her lab, Abby feverishly tracks the signal.

"that's the best I can do. It's a huge area, not unlike that concert arena I went to last week,. Now that was huge."

"Abby!" Gibbs growls out over the comm.

"Okay. Sorry. It's at least a 500 feet perimeter grid."

The cars pulls up the the area. They get out and look around and all the building are warehouses.

"Well this could take a couple of-" Franks responds.

"Hours." Hollis chimes in.

"I was going to say days."

All of the team are equipped with ear wigs and flack jackets.

"Hollis, McGee take the perimeter with the CIA. The rest with me."

"How are we going to find them in this?" Jenny asks.

"We don't. We let them find us."

Gibbs shoots off a shot towards a warehouse. One of the terrorists looks up and fires back.

#####

Inside they hear the shots.

"We have to move." Ari informs his minions.

"One thing though. We have no use for DiNozzo anymore."

"Very well, let me handle it." Renee says.

"I think Cort will do just fine." Ari responds giving Cort the gun.

"Very well." he states in disgust. He points the gun at Tony, but hesitates.

"Not willing to take a life of a fellow federal agent." Ari states.

Ari's men surround Cort and take him to another room. The frog and his people prepare to leave, as Tony and Jeanne are left alone.

"Who is that man?" she asks.

"He killed my partner." Tony recalls.

#####

In a safe room overlooking the room where Tony and Jeanne are being held Renee objects to Ari's proposal.

"You are a difficult associate. Very well. $10 million. No less."

"How about nothing, and I'll let you daughter live."

"You wouldn't! She is all I have." Renee pleads.

Ari points a gun at her in the two way mirror.

"Okay. Take your weapons. Leave my daughter alone."

"I intend to. I'll let the CIA kill her and DiNozzo in a crossfire." as he loads his gun and as the other in Renee's circle arm themselves.

##################

Hollis and McGee with the three CIA agents search them perimeter and take out guards at the exit point, or so they think.

Gibbs and company enter a building that was guarded by four men, who are now dead. The light is dim in the hallway they entered. They look around a corner where three men are standing, they see them and back up.

"Mike. Three of them. On my mark." Gibbs says.

Franks and Gibbs turn and shoot, and take down two of them. The third ducks into a room down the hall.

The team move forward as the wounded guard ducks out and shoots unsuccessfully. Jenny gets the kill shot on him. Ziva watches the back so they are not ambushed.

They go into the room and find Cort, beaten up and left for dead.

"About bloody time! He on his way out. Hurry!" Cort informs by nodding to the door adjacent to this room.

Gibbs points to positions to take as he opens the door for Franks and Jenny to go in. they open the door and see tony and Jeanne tied up with their mouths bound. They are both trying to tell them about the two way mirror, when gunfire erupts. Renee, Regine Smidt and Martin Quinn, And Ari fire. The team fires back. Franks takes down Regine. Gibbs takes out Quinn. Ari shoot at Jenny but she ducks to the right and is grazed in the leg. The shooter in the observation room duck down as do the agents. Gibbs pushes over a table as Ziva get the tape off Tony and Jeanne.

"Thank God. Another minute and I thought you-" Tony begins as Ari aims at him. He fires as Jeanne jumps in front of him. She take a bullet to the upper left shoulder.

"Untie me, Ziva!" he orders.

Ziva stands and aims at Ari, but he gets the shots off first. He fire two into the vest and she falls back. Franks shoots Renee in the right hand and Gibbs gets a shot off at Ari but it grazes him as they get away.

"McGee. Stop them!" Gibbs orders.

In the parking lot outside one CIA agent is down, as the others return fire. McGee and Hollis are pinned down between a truck and the exit.

"We can't Jethro. We're pinned down."

Gibbs and Franks look in the room. Regine is injured and Quinn is dead.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny holding her leg wound. "It's fine. Just grazed."

"Boss!" Tony yells with fear in his voice. "She bleeding pretty bad."

"Jen, call EMS."

"Ziva, are you okay?' he asks as she doesn't respond.

He looks over and she is lying on the floor, Sig still in hand with her eyes wide open, and sh is not moving.

"Ziva!" he yells as he rushes to her side. He pulls back he coat to reveal the bullet in her vest.

She coughs and tries to get up but can't.

"Gibbs." she says softly.

"One shot." As Gibbs picks off the shell off the vest.

"Weren't there two-" Jenny points out.

"Yes." Ziva says. "The second was a hollow point..." as she grimaces in pain.

Tony looks up from helping Jeanne, and she looks over but she is too concerned with her wound. Over the comm Hollis and McGee hear this, and retreat back. Cort at the entrance also hears it.

Gibbs looks to her side where blood is pooling out of her left side through the vest.

He gives her a concerned stare. [black & white end]

To be continued...


	17. preview to Destiny

Preview for Destiny. The next part. This is the preview to the next episode, like tv, how I write.

Narrator: The team gather to say good bye to one of there own.

Ziva is shown in a bed with a breathing tube down her throat and eyes closed, and a wrap on her head.

Gibbs and Tony are shown both covered in blood standing in a hospital hallway.

Dr. Todd Gelfand informs Jenny and Gibbs: Theres nothing we can do.

Jenny in a hallway: I can't do it to that girl. As she breaks down.

Abby being embraced by McGee: She dying. As she cries.

The team surrounds her bed except Tony.

'Ziva David will go on another Journey'

Ziva in a village: Were is my sister where is Tali.'

It will end with an emotional goodbye

Tony sitting at Ziva's beside, with the scene ending poof.

IIMy immortal be Evanescene plays

you know why Mossad officer don't grow old. It's there destiny to die in the line of duty when the situation warrants it."

Ziva in a village: Were is my sister where is Tali.' Ziva will go on a journey to find herself.

Gibbs: I _will _kill the bastard this time!

Tony: I know how you feel about saying sorry.

Ducky: She'll be at peace, now.

Jenny in a hallway: I can't do it to that girl. As she breaks down

McGee: We will miss you Ziva.

Abby being embraced by McGee: She dying. As she cries.

An emotional season finale for the team of NCIS.


	18. Destiny

Part seven

Destiny

The ambulances arrive to care for the wounded as a armored car pulls up as the CIA directors exits, with bodyguards around him.

"Cort! What the hell happened here?"

"Director." he starts and then stares at Jenny holding her leg where a stray bullet grazed her.

"You can blame NCIS, for this muck up."

Gibbs walks up helping the EMT's pulls the bed with Ziva on it. He goes over and says, "Don't! This is your mess, not ours."

"Not likely Gibbs. You and your director will answer for this."

"We'll see." Gibbs responds.

Gibbs helps the ambulance personnel load Ziva.

"I'll be okay, Gibbs."

"I know. That's why I'm coming with."

"Boss." Tony yells over from helping the others put Jeanne in another ambulance.

"Go with her, Tony. We'll meet you there." Gibbs orders as he closes the door.

They load Jeanne into the vehicle just as it starts to rain. McGee looks over from where he, Jenny and Hollis are. They have a bad feeling since almost every other things that has gone wrong involved a rainy day.

###########################

The CIA director talks with Cort, "She will get what she deserves. I assure you."

"Yes, sir. But what about-"

"We'll discus your failure later." he says as he calls someone.

Cort leaves as the number the director answers.

"Can I speak the the secretary of the Navy. I'll hold."

###################

The ambulance with Tony and Jeanne arrives and they take her out.

"You'll be okay Jeanne. Hang in there." he assures.

"I know Tony. Because you're with me." as she drifts into unconsciousness.

They enter the hospital in Portsmouth, and take her into trauma.

"This is as far as you go, sir." the lead EMT says.

"Okay."

Seconds later they bring in Ziva, with Gibbs by here side. He goes right in with the crew helping Ziva. He gives tony a concerned look, as the doors close.

Tony sighs as he looks outside. It still is raining.

#########

The doctors come in to stop the bleeding.

"She lost about 2 liters. Beginning infusion. Start a central line." the lead tech says.

"Hang in there Ziva, you'll be fine." Gibbs assures.

"I'm sorry, Jethro." as she drifts off. She goes out as he heartbeat and blood pressure drop.

It drops from 80/40 to 60/30.

"She dropping her pressure." one tech says.

"I've lost the pulse. Starting compressions!" the doctor says.

"Sir, you have to leave. Now!" the lead nurse orders.

"Don't give up, Ziva. That's an order." Gibbs growls but at the same time lets his emotion come out.

Gibbs is pushed back out of the ER. Tony enters the trauma area and they both look at each other. They are both covered in blood from each others victims. Gibbs goes to speak but can't. Tony understands and says, "Jeanne, will be okay. I hope..."

"Boss. We'll get him." Tony tells.

Gibbs nods and walks off.

For what seems like an eternity they wait. Jenny, McGee and Hollis arrive. Abby, Ducky, and Palmer have been made aware and in the lobby. Jenny come in to see Gibbs and Tony.

"Tony." she says. "Go be with Jeanne. We need her ready to give a statement when she wakes up."

"I'd rather stay her." he says nodding to Ziva's room..

"That's and order, Agent DiNozzo."

"Jenny?" a voice from the past asks.

"Todd. I mean Dr. Gelfand."

"Yes, I was brought down on a consult..." he states when he see Gibbs walk up.

"Gibbs."

"Doctor."

"I just saw your agent. She is in rough shape. She was without oxygen for almost 45 minutes. She is on a ventilator now. If she wakes-"

"When." Gibbs interrupts.

"When she regains consciousness, she may not be the same person she was."

"Meaning?" Jenny asks.

"He brain was deprived of oxygen for a long time. The is for sure going to be neurological defects. It may take weeks, even months for her to regain what she lost, if ever."

"That's the worst case scenario?" Gibbs asks.

"No. I'm afraid that was the good news. She may never wake up. He brain activity is near zero right now. We'll watch it and give it at least 72 hours before we do anything."

"Thank you, doctor. It was nice seeing you again."

Gibbs looks at Jenny and then walks away. She goes to tell the others.

#############

Tony is sitting in Jeanne's room looking ate her sleep. She was brought out of surgery and hour ago. He looks outside and sees that it is still raining. He thinks back that it hasn't rained this hard since Gibbs left. No, check that. It hasn't rained this much since Kate 'died.'

"Tony?" McGee asks, startling the senior special agent.

"Don't ever do that again, probie!"

"Okay. How is she?"

"She'll survive. She always does." Tony responds. "How's Ziva?"

McGee goes over and close the door. He walks over and then begins, "Not good."

"She'll make it, won't she?"

McGee becomes uncomfortable tries to answer but can't.

Tony begins to be mad at Ziva, but then goes over and pats McGee on the back.

"I'm sorry Tim."

"Me too." as he nods to Jeanne.

The door opens and Jenny walks in overhearing everything. "Ziva will be fine. Stay here with her. We need that statement."

Tony nods, and McGee leaves. Jenny exits as well and runs into Gibbs in the hall.

"Jethro." as he hands her a coffee. "Thank you."

"How is he?" Gibbs asks.

"Concerned. For both of them."

"What about you? You have been quiet ever since Ziva was brought in."

He gives her the stare the all know when Jethro Gibbs wants answers.

"I've saw that look. It was the same when you where after Ari the first time."

"This needs to end, Jen. One way or another I will get Ari this time. And I'll do it with or without my badge."

He storms off as she yells back, "Just remember who's side your on."

He walks back and asks, "Who's side are you on Jen? Theirs, or your own. This vendetta you have against Le Grenouille is more than personal, isn't it?"

"Let's just hope that we both don't get burned. Enough people have...been hurt. Let's not make that mistake again." Jenny responds.

"I'm to blame for this!" Gibbs states.

"How do you figure? You didn't kill Kate and you certainly didn't know Ari was still around? You can't blame yourself for this Jethro."

"You..." as Gibbs is about to tell his secret. "You enjoy that coffee." as he walks off.

###################

Abby walks into Ziva's room and is about to leave when Jimmy Palmer walks in with flowers.

"Jimmy?"

"Abby? You're not staying?"

"No. I can't do this. Not right now." she informs.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to either. Maybe we can stay...together."

Abby changes her mind, and agrees.

They both sit and begin.

"Ziva, I know we really didn't talk but..." Jimmy starts. It just wouldn't be the same without you. You know there are people who care about you, even after the last couple weeks. I-we want you to hang in there."

He looks over at Abby as she starts, "You I don't like doing this so...I'm not. No! I am not saying anything because you will pull out of this and be the same old Ziva we all know and love." as she begins to cry.

Palmer is concerned and goes to get up when Ducky walks in with flowers. He comforts Abby, "I know my dear. We all know that you'll come out of this and be with us again."

#################

Ziva doesn't hear any of this because what little activity she has going on in her noggin is not pleasant or sweet.

She awakens in a village. She is dressed in a white robe and has a scarf over her face. She exits her tent and looks around. The air smells of gunpowder and burnt timber. There are fires far off and she can hear people yelling form far off. She is in a war zone. But where? When?

She wants to asks all sorts of question, but only one comes to mind.

"Where is my brother? Where is Ari?"

She walks past a crowd and sees someone she recognizes. It is and American man about 30 years old. He has dark hair. She asks him, and he points toward another part of the village with some crude buildings and shacks.

She walks over and sees two women with scarves over their faces. They don't looks Middle Eastern at first, but something about them intrigues her.

"Where is Ari?" she asks.

The first woman removes her scarf and is a blond American woman that Ziva has worked with before.

"Paula? How can-"

"Welcome to the afterlife, Ziva."

"What? Wait, how can I be..."

"Don't you remember?" the other woman asks.

Ziva does as the glass shatters and the gunfight in the warehouse reoccur in her mind. It all happens in slow motion until the two shots by Ari into her. One in the vest, the other right through it.

Ziva recollections subside as she notices the bullet hole the the scarves woman's head. She knows who this is.

"Kate?"

She reveals herself, "You are looking for Ari?

"Yes. Where is her?"

"He's not here." Paula responds.

"Where is he?" she asks as things begin to go black.

"You know, Ziva. You know..."

##################

Back in Jeanne's room she begins to regain consciousness.

"Tony?"

Tony jumps up and asks, "Jeanne. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Where is...were is my dad..." she asks.

"He's not here Jeanne. Now I need to ask you-"

"He's always here when I'm hurt. Why isn't he..."

"Because..." Tony starts. "Because your father is..." as he looks over toward Ziva's room.

She then remembers and replies, "Go to her. Go Tony. I'll be okay."

He goes to leave as he answers, "My director has some questions."

"I'll answer them as soon as I recover. Go!"

He passes McGee in the hall and looks in. Abby, Palmer and Ducky are watching over Ziva. He stats come up for a second and her eyes open just slightly. But then it passes. Their hope is brought back down as they all look on. That is everyone except Tony who leaves, not only the room but the hospital.

####################

A week later Tony is sitting at his desk. Gibbs is at his, McGee at his. Then a phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

Tony can hear the director over the other line.

"Understood. We'll be ready." he says as he hangs up.

"Boss?" McGee asks.

"Call Abby. Call Ducky. It's time." as he gets up and puts on his coat. He looks out the window and the rain that had stopped a couple days ago has started again.

McGee goes to get Ducky and Abby. Gibbs walks over and asks DiNozzo, "you coming?"

Tony doesn't even look up. He is still buried in work to try to forget what has happened.

"DiNozzo. Call Palmer."

"On it, boss." as he picks up the phone and looks over at the empty desk across from him.

Gibbs leaves as Hollis comes over. "You know, you'll regret this."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure if the roles where reversed Ziva would be-"

"Well they are not, Ma'am. So if you'll leave me alone, I have work to do."

Ben the mailman come by with the mail. He drops a few letters on Gibbs desk and McGee's. Then he goes over to Ziva's desk but then leave the mail in the cart. Then he pulls out the stack of letter forwarded from Tony's last post.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks, Ben."

He thumbs through the bills and then happens across his holy grail.

"Ah, my GSM magazine. I knew Stan was swiping them." he chuckles. He open the page as on letter that was mixed in with the rest falls out.

It is addressed to Special Agent AFLOAT Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS Rota, Spain.

It is from:

Ziva David

324 University BLVD. W

Silver Spring, MD

Dear Tony,

I know it's been a long time and after out last conversation I wasn't sure if I should even write. I know things are complicated with me, and you and the director and Gibbs. I know he does not blame you for Ari, or what he did to McGee. But that is not what I am writing about.

I am wanting to know about you and me. The slow evolution of our relationship and what we had when Gibbs retired, was so to say behind the covers. Well, thought you felt something. Maybe I did, but now I don't know. I don't even know if I want to be here when you return, if you do.

It is 3 am and I am alone. The only person to show any concern for me, or wanted to know what I felt was you. Not even my father was as kind and as compassionate for me as you are or where. Not hat I am comparing you to my father but I feel there can be something more.

What I am saying is that if you want to know or not I am saying it. I have for a time, for a long time have had some feelings for you that are not feelings from co-worker to co-worker of friend to friend. But they are more from lover to lover. I think you felt the same but I am unsure know.

For what it is worth I'll just come out and say it. I believe that I am for a better word, love or am in love with you. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I can't explain how of why I feel this way but do. I just hope that maybe you feel the same way.

Until we meet again,

Ziva

As Tony finishes the letter all of the past regrets leaves as he grabs the letter and heads for the elevator.

##################

"We're here Doctor." Gibbs responds.

"Good. It has all been explained then. There is little chance or her regaining control after we stop the ventilator."

"Yes, Doctor. Can we have a minute?"

"Yes, of course."

"All of us?" Abby asks as she is with Palmer, Ducky and McGee.

"Of course." as Todd Gelfand leaves.

Ducky starts out, "You have been a mystery to us in life, my dear. But I hope that you're best years we're with us. You know how much we cared for you. We'll miss you, Ziva."

Ducky leaves to calm himself. Jimmy begins, "I don't know what to say. I have never had to-"

Jimmy leaves as he can't even speak the words.

Abby breathes heavily to calm herself. She walks over and takes Ziva's hand.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past, but I know that you knew that we care for you. We still do, and this isn't good bye. We will see each other again. I know it. If anyone can comeback from this, you can. I'm just trying to be positive, so I don't..." as she breaks down. "Too late..." as she walks out and blows a kiss to Ziva.

Timothy McGee stands there alone. "Well, Ziva. I don't know what to say. Like, Jimmy. I am not good with these situations. I never have been. When my favorite cat died when I was a kid I wasn't ready for it either. I'm sure you have, someone you miss. I guess this will be like that. I hope we will go on. But maybe this time we won't."

He goes over and kisses her forehead and holds her hand. "I'll miss you, Ziva."

Gibbs and Jenny are in the back of the room.

"You're turn." Jenny insists.

"No."

"Jethro..." as she hands over the clipboard with the orders to end the life support.

"I'm not doing it, Jen."

She storms out and Gibbs follows. He walks out and Jenny is standing by the wall sobbing.

"I can't do this, Jethro. I can't! That girl has to much to live for. I can't end like this. I can't do it." as she sobs in his arms.

She regains some composure and asks, "You will do it?"

"No." as he gives her the trademark stare. "We'll do this."

Doctor Gelfand come in and they prepare for the procedure.

############

McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer are I the waiting room, well waiting. Ducky is in a chair holding his glasses and thinking, Palmer is sitting and humming nervously. Abby is still shaken and goes to Tim.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" she asks as McGee embraces her.

The door flies open and DiNozzo walks in and says, "The hell she is!" as he heads for her room.

He walks in and finds Jenny and Gibbs waiting for the end. The doctor has stopped the ventilator.

"Can I have a moment.."

"Yes." Jenny says.

"Alone." Tony asks.

The two agent s and the doctor and nurse leave. Tony sits down and takes her hand.

"I got you letter...finally. Ziva, I read it and I want you to know that..."

##################

Gibbs and Jenny are by the nurses stations when an alarm begins.

"I am-" Dr. Gelfand starts.

"Uh, doctor. There's something going on in room 4." the nurse says.

"What?"

"The reading indicate that the patient has full neural readings."

The three run back in and see that Tony is still there. The stats are reading near normal. Doctor Gelfand hooks up the tube again and check the readout form the monitors.

"This is amazing!"

"Ziva?" Tony asks.

She squeezes his hand ever so slightly with what little strength she has. Her eyes crack open slightly and she manages to try to smile, even though she is intubated. The rest of the team come in and check on her after the nurse alerted them.

They all look on as their teammate is going to be fine.


	19. Jester's Court

_Okay sorry for the long delay, but I am back! There's a lot to come up and some of the plot holes that you have saw will be answered, and others questions will surface.__ This is the second part of my series. The first was called Fate[5]. This one is Enigma. New virtual season[6], new name ala Season of Secrets.[season 4]. I will go over the previous chapters and post edit versions adding and subtracting things and correcting spelling and grammar. Be patient for this and enjoy the new season._

**NCIS**

_Jester's Court_

_ Teaser-Gibbs seemingly sighing in the squad room looking at an old colleague_

Secretary of the Navy Phillip Davenport wants answers. It's been two weeks since Ziva was shot. She is still recovering in the hospital. Tony comes to see her. The FBI and SECNAV come to shut down Gibbs team. Everyone is to be interviewed including Ducky, Jimmy and Abby.

As Ziva David looks at the television in her hospital room she can't help but wonder why these things called soap operas are so popular. She is startled by the knock on the door.

"Hi." Anthony DiNozzo greets.

"Hi." She responds back. "How can they call these shows soap operas? They have nothing to do with soap and they are certainly not operas."

"Well, there mostly for women, who are at home in the afternoon."

"Really. Are there any soap operas for men?"

"Pro wrestling. So how are you today?" Tony asks.

"Good. I'll be going home next week."

"Well, good. I'm sure the hospital food is getting a little boring." Tony says as the nurse bring in Ziva's lunch. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." as he chuckles trying to not embarrass himself further.

Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters in Washington, Gibbs is getting antsy with McGee.

"Is it ready yet?" he asks for the fifth time.

"One more second. Now." as McGee turns on the new plasma screen adjacent to the old one.

"There now we'll be able to see cases better and have more options to search the-"

"Good work, Tim." Gibbs commends.

"Yeah good work Magoo. Now we'll have even more work to do on our cases." Tony interjects.

"DiNozzo. When I said go out for lunch I meant an hour. Not half an hour and certainly not two."

"I'm sorry boss traffic was murder."

Tony is shocked by the head slap Gibbs gives him

"How is she?" Gibbs asks.

"Who?"

"Ziva."

"She's fine boss. How did you-" Tony stops as all the screen in the squad room start fizzling and turn off.

"McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"It wasn't me boss."

The elevator chimes as the SECNAV and the FBI, namely Fornell and Sacks and other agents walk in.

"It was me." Davenport says.

"Mr. Secretary. What can we do for you?" Gibbs asks.

"The FBI has some questions for you. And so do I."

"What questions?" Jenny Shepard asks as she walks down the stairs.

"You leave that to us. As of now your team is shut down." Davenport informs. "Okay round them up." he orders the FBI.

"All of you personnel including you ME, assistant ME and forensics scientist are to be questioned about the case involving a terrorist and an arms dealer."

"By the way, Jenny your replacement as Interim Director...is him." As a moderately tall black man walks up chewing on a toothpick.

"Gibbs. Director." he greets.

"Hello, Leon." Gibbs grudgingly greet.

"Assistant Director Vance, you're a long way from San Diego."

"I know Jenny. But then you know why I am here."

"Of course."

"The list is as follows." as he pulls a sheet of paper out of his left side jacket pocket. "Assistant ME James Palmer is first. And by the way there's an addition. Your Mossad Liaison Officer. She needs to be brought in as well."

"But she is still in the hospital-" Tony says.

"I know that. We'll arrange for her to be brought here then." Leon Vance exclaims.

Gibbs sighs as the game, is certainly, on. But who's game is it?

[Okay the fill in between would be a copy to Internal Affairs. I'll just make it simple and let you use your imagination with that. Here we go with the new season of stories.]

Gibbs and Jenny walk up to the new director's office to meet with him as speculation rises in the ward room.

"You know, Jethro." she starts as they enter the assistant office, "There's no reason why we can't work together."

"You trying to convince me or yourself, Jen?"

"I guess a little of both." as she rubs her temples. She has already made a decision.

They enter as they see the chair turned toward the window. Gibbs closes the door and the new director is revealed.

"Tobias?" Gibbs says.

"Fornell?" Jenny asks.

Tobias Fornell smiles and leans forward, "I think it's about time I join the cowboys, don't you think."

Jenny and Gibbs are still in shock.

"You're the new..." Jenny asks.

"As of 1500 hours. Signed of by the secretary of the navy, himself."

He stands and announces, "With that, the SecNav has made some changes." He calls on his intercom to Cynthia, "Have DiNozzo, McGee, David, Scuito, and Dr. Mallard escorted up, please."

The others arrive in a timely fashion and await the orders.

"As you can see, I am the new director, and SecNav has made some changes, not all I agree with but, there is nothing I can do, for now." Fornell starts.

"Special Agent Shepard has accepted the lead agent position at the Norfolk field office."

Gibbs gives a puzzling look to her which she dismisses.

"McGee. You've been transferred to San Diego to work with Assistant Director Vance. You have 30 days to settle your affairs."

"Doctor Mallard."

"Yes, director."

"You will report to the navy medical board in Chicago, and spend the next six month inspecting our facilities throughout the world. You leave next week."

"Who will replace me? I mean..."

Fornell cuts him off, "Maryland ME Jordan Hampton has requested to be your replacement."

"Officer David. You have been transferred to Bahrain. You will replace special agent Snyder, and so you can be closer to home, following your reinstatement to the Mossad and as NCIS Special Liaison officer."

Gibbs gets another puzzled look.

"Miss Scuito."

"Yes, director, sir."

"You will be getting an assistant starting Monday, an we will vet them so they have no connections with anyone on the team."

"DiNozzo. Congratulations. You've been promoted to senior special agent." Fornell says and then turns around and grabs four folders. "Here's your new team."

Tony gives Gibbs a questioning stare.

"Gibbs. You are to report to FLETC as the new special instructor for this years students. You start in three weeks."

'Gibbs give the new director his stare as the others look confused.'


	20. Moments of transitionfriends of enemies

NCIS

Enigma

part one

Moments of Transition

After the shocking changes in Jester's Court, the teams very last case together is the case in Stillwater, PA. They reminisce on the drive back and look to their new assignments.

With DiNozzo driving, Ziva shotgun and McGee and Abby in the back they begin their final ride together back to Washington.

"Well...I guess this is the-" McGee starts.

"Don't say it, Timmy!" Abby shoots out.

"We know, McGee." Ziva says. "We receive orders. We follow them."

"I know. But it won't be the same. I'll miss you guys." Abby states as she figits in the seat.

Ziva notices that tony seems to be somewhere else in his mind.

"Tony? Any thoughts?"

"Yeah. Just wondering how Gibbs is going to handle a class of students. He's going to be in hell."

"Well..." Ziva says. "He will have to change. Just like the rest of us."

"Come on Tony. This is a bad thing, isn't it? Fornell can't just-" Abby chimes in.

"Yes, he can. He's that director. Wow! He's our director. Anyone wonder how he got this gig. I mean a FBI agent, taking over NCIS?"

"You avoiding the question, Tony." Ziva observes.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is a new day."

"But, we'll still be here. As long as we want to be here. Is that what you want?" Ziva asks.

DiNozzo doesn't respond and remains quiet for the trip back. The others say their goodbyes and Tony plays along, waiting for a moment. When they are gone, he looks at the four folders that the director gave him.. His new team.

NCIS analyst Nikki Jardine. New FLETC graduate Mackenzie Carroll, a former Marine gunnery sergeant and one tough woman, and NCIS agent Daniel Keating, a cyber geek from the sub-basement. The final one a former JAG officer now NCIS recruit named Jennifer Coates. A lawyer, a nerd, a OCD analyst and a former gunny. They are his team. Tony looks up to see Fornell watching over him.

Two months after the team was split up. A COD lands on the USS Seahawk. Stepping out is the NCIS special instructor Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is there to inspect agents AFLOAT, on the orders of director Fornell. It is something to get him out of the classroom, something Gibbs has been trying ever since he took over his new post. He walks in and finds the chief of the boat.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Lieutenant Derringer."

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." he says.

"Well, with guest we will have to make our accommodations more comfortable."

"Guests?"

"Yes. He means me Jethro." as doctor Donald Mallard-Ducky steps out of the meeting room.

"Duck. What are you doing here?" as Gibbs demeanor changes from angry to glad.

The busy corridor is shaken by a scream as the three run down to see what the commotion is. They find a female petty officer standing over a dead body, another petty officer male.

Gibbs and the agent afloat who's name isn't important takes pictures and log evidence. The XO and COB are there questioning the people in the corridor.

"PO Nicolas Durham. He is assigned to engineering maintenance." the XO informs.

"Doesn't tell me why he's dead, or who killed him." Gibbs states.

"Looks like he was in a hell of a fight." the XO observes from the bloodied face and uniform.

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Aside from the obvious, nothing much, Jethro. Beaten killed and stowed away in a locker. I won't be able to tell anything until I-we send the body back for autopsy."

"All right. Do it."

"Wait, we don't have a Cod due in for two days." the XO says.

"Yeah we do. Made a call, COD's returning in less than an hour. We'll be done by then. Get the body and the evidence to DC. Call Abby. Call...Uh."

"Jordan." Ducky helps out.

"Yeah. Make it happen."

Ducky stands and then says, "Well, it's been a pleasure, Jethro. For however brief a reunion this was."

"Yeah you to Duck. Take care of yourself." as the two shake hands.

Gibbs heads off back to Washington with the case. He plans to inform Fornell, eventually.

In a small hotel room Jardine and Keating wait for the eventual movie reference by their boss, Anthony DiNozzo.

Jardine picks at the dirty keyboard with a clean wipe. Keating adjusts the camera overlooking a building next door.

"I wonder what he's up too?" Keating says.

"Probably checking in with the director. Everything will be fine." Jardine says as she finishes disinfecting the computer.

Out in the hallway, DiNozzo argues with his boss.

"I know this is a dead end. Director, my team is unseasoned. OSP should be handling this." he says.

Over the phone, Fornell says they are in LA, and busy with their own cases. He will just have to do the best with what he has.

"The best I have-" as he phone disconnects.

"Huh. Is nothing." as he slams the phone down.

He walks back in and sits down.

"How is the director?" Jardine asks.

"None of your business. What do we have?"

"Nothing yet, sir. Uh, DiNozzo."

"A week of watching this guy and we have nothing. We didn't even have enough to start with. This guy may have a connection to Russia but who knows. But why Russia? There hasn't been anything going on there since-"

He is interrupted by the other part of Team DiNozzo. Mackenzie Carroll and Jennifer Coates.

"It's about time. You where supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Sorry, sir. DiNozzo. Traffic." Carroll states.

"Very well then. We'll be back in 12 hour to look for nothing. Have a good night." as DiNozzo leaves. Then he turns and waits for the others to gather their stuff and join him to leave. They finally walk past and he sighs.

Loud rock music play as Abby works away into the night. He assistant is fast asleep at the desk and is wearing earplugs to deafen the sound. Tony walks in and asks, "What do you got Abs?"

She turns the music down and asks, "What do I got? Nothing. I haven't heard from Gibbs in a month. Ziva sent me a postcard, but that's it. McGee calls every other day. And Ducky, poor poor Ducky gallivanting around the world all alone."

"I mean about the case."

"Oh, that I have something. It's not much but-"

"Anything is better than nothing right now."

"I traced the background on you former petty officer. He has ties to Russia."

"What?"

"Lived there for 18 months."

"Where? I mean-"

"He was stationed there in the navy."

"That's it. Fornell has us tracking dead ends and driving me batty."

"Well that's not all. There is another case on the Seahawk. A member of the crew was found dead this morning. I'm processing his clothes and the evidence from the scene now."

"What? Why didn't I hear about this."

"You didn't know? Oh, well. It looks like he may have been murdered. I found this trace on his upper lapel."

The mass spectrometer dings alerting her. It is overshadowed by the elevator chime.

Gibbs walks in and asks, "What do you got, Abs?"

"Ahh! Gibbs, I'd knew you'd come back." as she hugs him.

"Boss!" Tony says startled.

"The case, Abby?"

"Well, so much for small talk. How you been? What's new?" she mocks.

"In a hurry, Abs. What do you got?"

"Not much but Major mass spec did find this. The trace I found is a poison that hasn't been used in almost 20 years. It was hard to figure out how it got there but I'm guessing he took it himself."

"Where is it from?" Gibbs asks.

"Russia. Circa 1990. It is also the reason why I called you down here Tony. Your suspect bought a vile of this two weeks ago."

Gibbs turns to DiNozzo. "Suspect?"

"Yeah. We've been staking out.." as he motions Abby to bring up the case. "Former Navy PO Danforth Bulchivic. His parents immigrated from Russia. He was born here. Joined the Navy in 1992. honorably discharged 2004. He's been working odd jobs since then, until we got a tip that he might be into something dirty."

"Well, what?" Gibbs asks.

"Well, we don't know. Fornell, he had us stakeout his apartment for a week now and not so much as a peep."

"Fornell."

"Yeah."

"Keep in touch, DiNozzo. Take care Abbs."

"You too, Gibbs."

"Gotta go Abby." Tony says.

She looks back and says, "At least bring me a Caf-pow next time."

He gives a thumbs up and leaves.

Gibbs walks into Fornell's office and is surprised to see him still there.

"Tobias?"

"How is the case, Jethro?"

"Closed. Durham poisoned himself. By accident or by someone else, yet to be determined. Why isn't DiNozzo working on this?"

"He is busy tracking down a lead on a case we've been on for two years."

"We? You mean the FBI."

"Poor choice of words. I never wanted this Jethro."

"Yet here you are."

"the bureau was tracking down the whereabouts of a known arms dealer."

"Le Grenouille?"

"No. Someone you are familiar with." Fornell put the picture up on the screen. "Remember Nikoli Chenko?"

Gibbs remember back to the hit he made in Russia along with jenny and another agent.

"Yeah. Sanctioned hit. We all had one."

"You, Shepard and another agent."

"Why is the bureau looking at an old case?"

"Because, we received a tip a month ago that something went wrong in Russia. They refused to give a name. But we tracked down a relative to Chenko, right here in DC."

"DiNozzo's case."

"Yeah."

"What are you looking for Tobias?"

"I'll let you know. When the time is right."

Gibbs goes to leave as DiNozzo enters.

"Boss, have a good night."

"You too, Tony."

"Agent DiNozzo what can I do for you." as Fornell turns off the screen.

"I was wondering why my team is assigned to watching dead ends and why we are being left in the dark?"

"Oh, really. It's about time you got around to saying something. I lost the bet. I figured it would only take two weeks. I guess Sacks wins again."

"Slacks! Betting on me. Back on subject. Why is my team of probies working in the dark?"

"I needed to know I could trust you, Tony."

"Yeah, what for?"

"Intelligence has told us that there is a problem. Our Russian friends have given us a cold case. And it appears we may have a mole."

"Who? Am I involved."

"No. But there are two former agents and four active ones who could have ties to the Russian mob. That's is why I was sent here. With my experience with the mafia here, they thought I could rat out the one responsible.'

Who are the agents?" tony asks knowing the answers to some of them.

The screen pops up. The two retired agents are William Decker and Michael Franks. The active agents are Gibbs, Jenny, Carroll and an agent he has never seen named G Callen.

"There are your suspects. One of them is or knows who the mole is."

Part two Friends of enemies

one month later...

teaser-Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee pointing guns at someone.

A door to a warehouse opens as Gibbs and DiNozzo enter. They join the other two agents already there.

"McGoo. How you been?"

"Tony. Good to see you. How's Abby?"

"Oh you know Abby."

"Yeah."

The fourth man enter and says, "Let's get this started. The director gave us three hours."

"Okay, Leon. Your lead." Gibbs states.

"This terrorist is codenamed: wolfbane. He says he has info on our recent death aboard the Seahawk."

"Why would a terrorist give us info for nothing?" McGee asks.

"Good question. He has informed me that he owes NCIS something. We'll know when of if he shows."

A video screen turns on and shows the terrorist they are to meet. The person is very familiar to all.

"Gentleman good evening. Welcome to London."

The three agents pull out their Sigs and point at the screen.

"Ari!" Gibbs says under his breath.

"Put your weapons down!" Vance orders.

They do and are unsure what to do next.

"You have information on the Russian mob hits?" Vance asks.

"Yes. They go into great detail. Every hit, every disappearance, even the investigation into Arkady Kovac's death last year by Special Agent Gibbs and retired agent Franks."

"Kovac was a loose end. His involvement in this doesn't make sense, Ari! But you using you connection to Mossad to try to play nice, doesn't work for me."

"Gibbs!" Vance scolds.

"On the contrary, Kovac was dealing with the CIA to sell weapons to the highest bidder. Unfortuatley he out lived his usefulness so to speak. The CIA found someone who would do their bidding and look the other way."

"Le Grenoullle? Last we heard he was delivered to Tel Aviv by a rouge agent of Mossad." Tony states.

"To my father I am dead. It was fulfilling to see his face when I brought in one of his sworn enemies. And to show him that even I can keep secrets from him."

"Secrets like shooting Ziva. She nearly died, Ari. Can you explain that?"

"It was not my intention to harm my sister. Someone switched to bullets is the only explanation I can give you."

"Do you really think we'll believe that." Vance asks.

"No. I thought not. We are fighting the same war, gentleman. Finding out who we are fighting against is the question we need to answer."

"Your talking about-" Tony starts.

"The mole. Yes, but he or she may not be alone."

Gibbs looks at Vance who he thinks doesn't know.

"I know, Gibbs. McGee has been tracing movements from our side. DiNozzo has been doing the same. That is why Director Fornell sent us all here. To collaborate on what we know. "

"And that is why I am giving you this intel from Mossad. To gain insight on you own agency. You see I don't trust my father, I never did. If that is all, I will let you find the answers you need."

"Ari, next time." Gibbs says.

"Broken record, Gibbs. I assure you we will meet again my friend. Everything will become clear. Shalom."

The video screen goes off. They look around and find four boxes of documents. They open them and find shredded papers. Hundreds of shredded pieces of papers.

"What do we have?" Vance inquires.

"Looks like, pages of...I don't know." McGee says.

"They're in Hebrew and Russian it looks like." DiNozzo says.

"We've got nothing." Gibbs states.

"We have something. Do you really think Ari would make it easy for us."

"No. Why is he helping us, Leon?"

"That's a good question, Gibbs. Our world is about to be turned upside down. And everything we know or thought we knew is going to be called into question."

Vance grabs a box. "We each take one. I'll send one to Special Projects. Once we piece this together we'll know more. Until then, we keep a tight lid on this. We only tell what we find to the director, no one else. Those are his orders. Got it/"

"Yeah, got it." DiNozzo agrees.

"Yeah, Leon." Gibbs says.

"On it, boss. Vance." McGee says.


End file.
